Mestermunka
by Heteira
Summary: Botrány kerekedik a Roxfortban: nagyon is intim helyzetben kaptak rajta egy tanárt az egyik diákkal. Mivel megsértették az iskola házirendjét, az eset feljelentést és tárgyalást von maga után. De mi is történt pontosan...? Korhatár: 18 év! Femslash!
1. I

**Mestermunka**

**CÍM**: Mestermunka  
**KULCS**: lótusz  
**CSAPAT**: Hunter  
**KORHATÁR**: 18 év  
**KATEGÓRIA**: romantikus, kissé komor  
**SZEREPLŐK/PÁROSÍTÁSOK**: Hermione/Victoire  
**FIGYELMEZTETÉS**: femslash, erotikus tartalom  
**JOGOK**: A történet világa, szereplői, varázslatai és helyszínei J. K. Rowling jogos tulajdonai. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket, és az írásból, internetes publikálásból semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik.  
**MEGJEGYZÉSEK**:  
Készült az I. Witch Hunter kihívásra, a Hunter csoportba, lótusz kulcsszóra.  
A történet az olvasók szavazatai alapján Házisárkány-díjat kapott.

Idősíkos történet, három jól elkülöníthető szállal (amelyek a végén összeérnek). Az egyes részeket különböző formázásokkal (dőlt, félkövér és sima betűk) jelölöm, így remélhetőleg követhető lesz.

A páros tagjai jogi értelemben rokonok, de vér szerinti rokonság nincs köztük.

**I.**

_Az ajtó halk kattanással záródott be mögöttük. Szembefordultak egymással, s egy pillanatig némán néztek egymás szemébe. A nő nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az izgatottságtól, az aggodalomtól vagy a vágytól ver gyorsabban a szíve. A csend vibrált körülöttük, egyszerre léptek egymáshoz közelebb, mintha titkos jelre tennék, vagy előre megbeszélték volna. A lány elmosolyodott, fürdött a csodáló tekintetben, élvezte, hogy könnyedén fel tudja ébreszteni a vágyat. Finom mozdulattal végigsimította a nő kezét, ajkaihoz emelte, lágyan megcsókolta a csuklóját, hogy a nő felsóhajtson. Lassan gombolta ki az inget – nem viselt alatta semmit, hófehér bőre szinte világított –, és az anyag halk zizzenéssel esett le a földre, amikor végzett. A bőre selymes volt, puha, hívogató. Az ajkai elnyíltak, ahogy a nő végigsimított a mellén, a teste forró volt, a szíve hevesebben vert a vágytól._  
_– Ezt…most mégsem kellene._  
_– Csitt. Lazíts, csak engedd el magad. Hagyd, hogy irányítsalak._  
_Talán kellett volna még tiltakozni, de nem volt hozzá ereje. Hagyta, hogy megcsókolják. Visszacsókolt. Remegve simult bele az ölelésbe._

**– Szörnyen csalódtam benned. – Minerva McGalagony hangja halk és szigorú volt.**  
**Hermione az ölébe ejtett, összekulcsolt kezeit bámulta, mint egy rossz gyerek aki feddést kap, és nem mer a felnőtt szemébe nézni közben. Szinte hallotta magában a folytatást: „Eredj a szobádba, és gondolkozz el azon, amit tettél!". De nem volt ennyire egyszerű a helyzet. Hermione felnőtt, nagyobbak lettek a bűnei, távolabbivá vált a feloldozás. Valami örökre eltört, megpattant benne, és most hiába érezte úgy magát, mint egy átvert, szerencsétlen kisgyerek: a következményekkel felnőttként kellett szembenéznie.**  
**– Nem tudom, hogy történhetett ez az egész… – mondta halkan, kiszáradt torokkal. Minerva ajkai egyetlen, hihetetlenül keskeny vonallá préselődtek, a szemöldökét összevonta, és hidegen méregette Hermionét.**  
**– Pedig tudnod kell, Hermione, és válaszolnod kell a bizottság kérdéseire – mondta. Rövid szünet után folytatta: – Elmondom a következő napok menetrendjét. A Roxfortot most azonnal elhagyod. Természetesen nem lehetsz többet házvezető tanár, és a felügyelő bizottság döntéséig egyáltalán nem is taníthatsz. A tárgyalás a jövő hét elején kezdődik. Ott meghallgatnak téged és a tanúkat is. Végül az elmondottak és az érzéseid alapján hozzák majd meg a döntésüket. Leszögezném, hogy még ha a bizottság úgy is dönt, hogy továbbra is taníthatsz, engem akkor sem kötelezhetnek arra, hogy visszavegyelek a Roxfortba.**  
**– Tehát erre nem számíthatok? – kérdezte Hermione megsemmisülten. Egy csapásra elvesztett mindent, ami eddig az életét jelentette.**  
**– Még nem tudom – rázta a fejét Minerva, s feltűnően hosszan időzött el a pillantása az egyik volt igazgató portréján. Hermione is odanézett, de az ősz hajú, ősz szakállú varázsló aludt. Félhold alakú szemüvegén megcsillant egy gyertya fénye, de a szemüveg üvege mögött zárt szemhéjak takarták Albus Dumbledore jóságos, csillogó kék szemeit.**  
**– Hova mehetnék most…? – suttogta Hermione kétségbeesetten.**  
**– Beszéltem Ronnal. Visszavár, és várnak a gyerekek is. Menj haza, Hermione. A család mindig segít.**  
**– Nem hiszem, hogy tényleg várna – rázta a fejét lemondóan Hermione. – Tegnap még azt mondta, látni se akar többé.**  
**– Akkor rémült volt és dühös. Most már valamivel nyugodtabb, de ezt együtt kell megoldanotok. – Minerva ajtaján kopogtak. Hermione sejtette, hogy az igazgatónak nincs rá több ideje. – Egy pillanat. – Minerva kinyitotta az ajtót, de nem hívta be a vendéget, helyette ő lépett ki a helyiségből. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy a látogató nem találkozna vele szívesen. Lehunyta a szemét. Csupán egy éjszaka telt el a botrány kirobbanása óta, de Hermione úgy érezte, mintha éveket öregedett volna.**  
**Hirtelen úgy érezte, egy átható pillantás méregeti, csaknem égeti a tarkóját. Megfordult, és ezúttal nagyon is tisztán nézett szembe vele a kék szempár. Dumbledore arca komoly volt, pillantása viszont zavarba ejtően gyengéd.**  
**– Ideje hazamenned, Hermione – mondta.**  
**Hermione bizonytalankodott egy pillanatig, mielőtt válaszolt volna: – De mi van, ha… Ha már nem az az otthonom? Mi van, ha eddig félreismertem magam és a vágyaimat? Mi van, ha én nem is tudok feleség lenni, nem tudok egy férfi mellett élni?**  
**– Ezt alaposan át kell gondolnod – bólintott lassan a portréalak. – Szembe kell nézned saját magaddal. Ez sokkal fontosabb, mint az, hogy taníthatsz-e valaha is.**  
**– De hát hogyan értsem meg? Semmit sem értek! Úgy össze vagyok zavarodva, mint egy ötéves!**  
**– Nekem a mesélés mindig segít – felelt elgondolkozva a varázsló. – Ha valamit nem értek, mindent összeszedek róla. Átgondolom, hogy mi történt, ki mit mondott, hátha így megértem a dolgot. Gondold végig, hogy mi történt! És idővel majd arra is rájössz, hogy miért. – Dumbledore lehunyta a szemét, s újra elaludt, éppen amikor az ajtó halk nyikordulással kinyílt, és Minerva visszatért.**  
**– Hermione, az a helyzet, hogy sok tennivalót zúdít a nyakamba ez az ügy – mondta idegesen.**  
**– Már megyek. Akkor… a tárgyaláson találkozunk? – Minerva türelmetlenül bólintott, Hermione pedig a tűzön keresztül még egyszer, utoljára visszament a lakosztályába.**  
**A csomagjait már összepakolta, s most egyelten pálcaintéssel lekicsinyítette és a zsebébe süllyesztette a ládát és a két bőröndöt. Körbenézett az üres lakosztályban, és szeme megállapodott a dohányzóasztalon vibráló, csodálatos lótuszon. Mestermunka. Felsóhajtott, egy pillanatig bizonytalankodott, de aztán megragadta a virágot. Rosszabb már úgysem lehet.**  
**Nem haza ment. Nem volt még kedve Ronhoz és kivételesen a kicsikhez sem. A házuktól nem messze hoppanált, és kedvetlenül kezdett sétálni az egyforma kis utcákon. Hétvége volt, kellemes idő, madárdal, virágillat és napsütés. Párok és családok sétálgattak odakint, beszélgettek, nevettek. Hermione úgy érezte, mintha mindez végtelen távol lenne az ő világától. Végül elhatározta, hogy megfogadja Dumbledore tanácsát: beült egy mugli kávézóba, rendelt egy hatalmas bögre tejeskávét, lehunyta a szemét, és elkezdett emlékezni.**

Október közepe volt, és máris olyan nyálkás, hűvös, barátságtalan az idő, mintha november lenne. Az embernek arra sem volt kedve, hogy kinézzen az ablakon – így aztán a diákok odafigyeltek Hermionére, és nem bámultak kifelé a parkra, vagy nem sustorogtak lelkesen. Hermionében az is felmerült, hogy esetleg elaludtak, ezért befejezte az elméletet, és kiadta nekik a feladatot. Szerette a haladó hetedéves csoportot. Intelligensek voltak, mindent hamar megtanultak, többnyire érdekelte őket az átváltoztatástan, és élvezettel csinálták. Jó volt velük dolgozni.  
Az óra most is elrohant, mint minden alakalommal, s Hermione hamarosan azt vette észre, hogy szólnia kell nekik: szedjék össze a szétosztott teáscsészéket, és induljanak el a következő órájukra. Úgy elszaladt az idő, hogy a legtöbben csak felpattantak, köszöntek és már siettek is ki. Végül maga Hermione kezdte el összeszedni a csészéket: neki úgysem volt következő órája. Már végzett az egyik padsorban, amikor észrevette, hogy Victoire Weasley a teremben maradt.  
– Szívesen segítek – mondta a lány, amikor találkozott a pillantásuk, s valóban már három csészét lebegtetett maga előtt.  
– Nincs következő órád? – kérdezte Hermione, mire Vic megrázta a fejét.  
– Ebédig ráérek. – A tanári asztalnál találkoztak, s dobozokba varázsolták a csészéket. – Tanárnő, volna egy kérésem…  
– Négyszemközt nem kell tanárnőznöd – mosolygott rá Hermione. Szegről-végről rokonok voltak, hiszen Vic apja, Bill Weasley Hermione férjének bátyja volt. De mivel Bill, aki a Gringotts átoktörője volt, rengeteget utazott, és a családja mindig vele tartott, az elmúlt két év előtt nem találkoztak sokat, és nem is igen tekintették rokonnak egymást. Fleur, Bill felesége nem bánta a vándor-életmódot: imádott új emberekkel, új tájakkal megismerkedni, így időnként az egész család költözködött. A gyerekeik a Beauxbatons-ban kezdték meg tanulmányaikat, azonban Vic ötödévtől fogva a Roxfort tanulója lett – nem volt világos, hogy ez Bill akarata volt-e vagy a lányé, de úgy tűnt, Fleur megelégedett azzal, hogy másik két gyerekét a Beauxbatons-ban tudhatta.  
– Hermione – javította ki magát Vic zavartan. – Ne haragudj, csak nehéz átállni. Szóval volna egy óriási kérésem.  
– Nocsak. – Hermione nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak, a csészék halkan megcsörrentek. – Halljam.  
– Tudod, itt a hetedév, a végzés… Lassan el kellene döntenem, hogy hogyan tovább. – Hermione bólintott. – És arra gondoltam, hogy én is átváltoztatástan professzor szeretnék lenni. Talán nem tanítani, inkább kutatni régi varázslatok, módszerek után.  
– Érdekes gondolat – értett egyet Hermione.  
– Én is azt hiszem. Ezért utánanéztem, és ahhoz, hogy felvegyenek az egyetemre, szükségem van három kiváló RAVASZ-ra, köztük természetesen az átváltoztatástannal, és két várakozáson felülire, valamint egy mestermunkára.  
– Így van.  
– Nem értem teljesen a mestermunka lényegét – vallotta be Vic.  
– A mestermunka azt jelenti, hogy kiválasztasz egy tárgyat, amit tanulmányozol, teljes alapossággal kiismersz, és amivé bármit át tudsz alakítani. Ahhoz, hogy elvégezzünk egy átváltoztatást, többnyire találni kell egy kapcsolódási pontot az eredeti és a kívánt dolog között. A mestermunka segít neked abban, hogy elsajátítsd ezt a gondolkodást. Ha képes vagy rá egyetlen tárggyal, akkor az egyetemet is el tudod majd végezni, és a végén szinte bármit bármivé tudsz majd transzformálni.  
– Tehát kiválasztok valamit, mondjuk egy széket, és akkor bármit székké kell tudnom változtatni?  
– Igen, valamint bárminek a részét meg kell tudnod változtatni úgy, hogy szék legyen. Például ennek a csészének a virágmintáit – de csakis a mintát! – át kell tudnod alakítani székké.  
– Értem már. – Vic néhány másodpercig elgondolkozva hallgatott, majd Hermione szemébe nézett: – Segítenél nekem abban, hogy kidolgozzak egy mestermunkát?  
– Nagyon szívesen.  
Vic elmosolyodott. Sötétkék szeme volt, mint Billnek, és csaknem olyan vakítóan szőke haja, mint Fleurnek. Az arcát néhány szeplő pöttyözte, de minden más tekintetben az anyjára ütött: karcsú volt, fehér bőrű, alkata törékeny, haja lágy esésű, a járása könnyed. Ha mosolygott, vele mosolygott a szeme, szinte felragyogott a bőre, egész alakja. Ha dühös volt, mintha szikrázott volna körülötte a levegő; még a legnagyobb szájú fiúk is kitértek az útjából. Ha valamit nagyon akart, addig mesterkedett, amíg el nem érte. Egyszerre volt kitartó, mint a Weasleyk, és ellenállhatatlan, mint a Delacourok. Hermione sejtette, hogy azért egy kicsit jobban üt az anyja családjára, mert a Mardekár házba került – bár ez mostanra már nem volt annyira lényeges, mint Hermione diákkorában.  
– Tudod már, hogy mit választasz?  
– Bármi lehet? Állat vagy növény is?  
– Igen, de mindig ugyanolyan állatnak vagy növénynek kell lennie. Tehát nem egy macskát, hanem egy mindig azonos színű, mintázatú macskát kellene varázsolnod. Érted?  
Vic bólintott. – Azt hiszem, alszom még rá egyet.  
– Rendben. Ha kitaláltad, kezdj el anyagot gyűjteni róla. Először alaposan meg kell ismerned a tárgyadat, aztán kezdjük meg a közös munkát.  
– Jó. Akkor jelentkezem, ha választottam.  
– Várlak.  
Vic lágy, elégedett mosollyal az arcán sietett ki a helyiségből. Hermione visszafordult a csészékkel teli dobozokhoz, és egy pálcaintéssel a helyére varázsolta őket.


	2. II

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, erotikus tartalom.  
Korhatár: 18 év!

**II.**

_Olyan volt a lány bőrét cirógatni, mint egy álom. Selymes, forró, lüktető. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor kívánt valamit utoljára ennyire, hogy akarta-e valaha is ennyire a gyönyört. Lassan simította végig a bőrét. Az ujjbegyei szinte bizseregtek az érintésétől. Fojtogató, bűnös sóvárgás járta át tetőtől talpig, és nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek; lassan közelebb hajolt a lányhoz. A nyakát kezdte csókolni, végignyalta a kulcscsontját, és egészen lassan haladt lefelé, a mellek puha halmáig._  
_A lány keze rásimult a csípőjére, becsúszott a blúza alá, és végigsimította a bőrét. Gyengéd, végtelenül izgató cirógatás volt ez. A nő felemelte a fejét, engedte, hogy kigombolják és lehúzzák róla a ruhát. A lány egy pillanat alatt megszabadította a melltartójától is. Tenyerébe vette, és lassan masszírozni kezdte a mellét. A nő halkan felnyögött, annyira jólesett az érintése. Szokatlanul gyengéd, szokatlanul érzéki volt._

**– Az én hibám, ugye? Valamit rosszul csináltam. Valamit nem adtam meg neked. Nyilván én tehetek róla. Csak azt nem értem, miért nem szóltál időben? Miért nem mondtad, hogy baj van? Azt hittem, tényleg azért jársz ritkábban haza, mert sok a dolgod. Pedig ezek szerint azért volt, mert bajod van velem. Velünk. – Ron ideges monologizálása és fel-alá járkálása kezdte nagyon dühíteni Hermionét. Szívesen rákiáltott volna, hogy igenis baj van velük, de türtőztette magát.**  
**Amikor megérkezett, feszült csend fogadta. Csak a két kicsi volt vidám; ők még nem sokat értett a felnőttek problémáiból, csak azt látták, hogy anya csomagokkal jött, tehát sokáig marad, és ennek örültek. Hermione lelkiismeret furdalást érzett, amikor meglátta őket. Hogyan magyarázhatnák el egy három- és egy ötévesnek, hogy anya megőrült, és talán mással, máshogy akar élni? Viszont ha nem teszik, akkor maradjon örökké itt velük? Tűrje el Ron ölelését és csókjait? Törődjön bele, hogy talán sosem lesz teljesen boldog?**  
**– Hallgass már, Ron! Legalább egy percig lehetne csend… – mordult fel. Majd zavartan hozzátette: – Kérlek.**  
**Amikor hazament, a családja éppen befejezte a vacsorát. Tessék-lássék evett ő is néhány falatot, aztán segített megfürdetni, ágyba fektetni a gyereket. Egy-egy csésze teával ültek le a nappaliban, mintha minden rendben lenne. Mintha csak egy átlagos május végi este lenne, amikor hazaugrott a tanítás után. Mintha nem hullana éppen darabokra az életük. Ültek, teáztak, és nem beszéltek semmiről. Ez is éppen olyan volt, mint máskor szokott – és Hermione rádöbbent, hogy alig több mint harmincöt éves, mégis úgy él, mintha túl a hatvanon várná egy kiüresedett házasság végén a halált. Nem hagyhatja, hogy ebből álljon az élete.**  
**Végül nem beszélgetni kezdtek, hanem Ron kérdésekkel bombázta. Mi is történt valójában, miért történt, mikor és hányszor? Hogyan vették őket észre, és mit tett volna, ha nem buknak le? Eleinte Hermione megpróbált válaszolni, de aztán rájött, hogy Ron csak a saját hangját akarja hallani. Mérgelődni akar, aztán nyafogni. Vigasztalást vár, megnyugtatást, hogy nem az ő hibája az egész. De Hermionének nem volt kedve nyugtatgatni, és nem is tudta biztosan, hogy ki tehet mindarról, ami történt. Ron tényleg kevés volt; Hermione csak egy régi emlék, egy valahai kamaszszerelem miatt ment hozzá. És talán csak azért szeretett bele akkor is, mert így illett, mert minden lánynak tetszett valaki.**  
**– Rendben, akkor beszélj te! – Ron túl széles gesztusokkal tárta szét a kezét. – Mondd el, hogy mi történt! Mondd el, hogy miért van ez az egész! Most akkor leszbikus vagy, vagy mi?!**  
**– Talán igen – felelt Hermione csendesen. Ron megdermedt.**  
**– Ne… Csak viccelsz, ugye? Ugye, Hermione? – És amikor a nő nem felelt, közelebb lépet hozzá, elé térdelt, kétségbeesetten húzta magához. – Hiszen hozzámjöttél! Gyerekeink vannak, szeretkeztünk! A tested felel az enyémnek… – Magához húzta, megcsókolta a nőt. A keze besiklott a ruhája alá, simogatni akarta, de Hermione eltolta magától. Felkavarodott a gyomra – maga sem értette miért.**  
**– Ne… Ezt most ne.**  
**Felállt, és kiment a nappaliból. Ron megsemmisülten térdelt továbbra is a szőnyegen. Hermione vetett rá még egy pillantást. Tudta, hogy vissza kellene mennie, meg kellene simogatnia, de nem volt hozzá ereje. Magányra vágyott, arra, hogy nyugodtan gondolkozhasson, hogy megérthesse, miért olyan taszító hirtelen Ron nagy, meleg keze, borostás arcbőre, széles válla. Elővarázsolt egy plédet, és kiült a tornácra. Az éjszaka halkan neszezett körülötte, a susogó fák, bokrok elmosódott foltjait nézegette: feketébbek a feketében – a csillagokat talán felhő takarta. Hermione felhúzta a lábát, átkarolta magát a takaró alatt, és felidézte a kezdeteket.**

Több, mint két hét telt el, és Vic nem jelentkezett. Hermione nem bánta. Akkoriban minden osztályával dolgozatokat íratott, és a felkészülés, kérdések kitalálása, utána pedig a javítás elég sok időt igényelt. Ráadásul Ron éppen ekkor több éjszakai ügyeletet vállalt az aurorparancsnokságon – a munkaideje rendszertelenül változott, s néha kénytelen volt bent bóbiskolni éjszakákon át, riasztást várva. Hermione tehát hazajárt a kicsikhez, Hugo még beteg is lett, így a nőnek különórák nélkül is éppen elég nagy kihívás volt a kicsi ápolása mellett még az óráira is felkészülni. November elején azonban, amikor kicsit visszaállt az életében a rend, Vic – mintha megérezte volna, hogy most tud rá időt szakítani – újra a teremben maradt a hetedéves átváltoztatástan után.  
– Van most időd rám? – kérdezte, és szinte ragyogott, ahogy elé állt.  
– Persze. Ebédig szabad vagyok – bólintott Hermione. – Döntöttél?  
– Igen, és végeztem egy kis kutatómunkát is. – Vic akkora halom pergament ráncigált ki a táskájából, hogy Hermione döbbenten vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Nem is kicsit, úgy látom. Mikor volt minderre időd?  
– Ó, már korábban választottam, csak láttam, hogy nehéz heteid vannak, és nem akartalak zavarni – legyintett a lány könnyedén. Hermione arra gondolt, hogy mennyire tökéletes lenne az élet, ha ilyen apróságokat Ron is észrevenne, s nem a legnehezebb időszakokban vállalna túlórát és éjszakai ügyeletet. Így is sokszor bízták a kicsiket a nagyszülőkre, s Hermione nem akarta, hogy Molly még többet emlegesse, hogy ő mindig otthon volt a gyerekekkel.  
– Hát akkor mesélj, mit fogunk varázsolni?  
– Lótuszt – jelentette ki Vic vidáman. Különös hangzású volt a szó az ajkain. Hermione kicsit megborzongott, mintha a lány valami szemérmetlenséget mondott volna.  
– Miért választottad éppen ezt? – kérdezte, csak azért, hogy mondjon valamit.  
– Tetszik. Hihetetlenül szép, érzéki növény. – Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy rosszul hallotta, vagy a lány „érzékeny"-t akart mondani. Vic ajkain lágy mosoly játszott, szinte sugárzott, ahogy tovább beszélt: – Van benne valami nemes, mert tilos megérinteni, mert nagyon érzékeny. Vonzó, de hihetetlenül óvatosnak kell lenned vele, mert túl könnyen összetörheted. Azt hiszem, egy ilyen mestermunka igazi kihívás.  
– Jogos – bólintott Hermione. – És egészen pontosan milyen lótuszra gondoltál?  
– Gondolkoztam a fehéren, de az az ártatlanság szimbóluma. Én valami izgalmasabbat akarok, valami élettel telibbet, érettebbet. Végül is azt gondoltam, hogy legyen olyan, amin a szirmok fehérek, és csupán a hegyük rózsaszín.  
– Elsőként tehát szükségünk van egy éppen ilyen lótuszra, amit megvizsgálhatunk és konzerválhatunk.  
– Készültem – jelentette be Vic, és előhúzott egy kis dobozkát. Kinyitotta, és óvatos mozdulattal vett ki belőle egy lótuszt. – A doboz megőrzi az állapotát, így nem tud elvirágozni.  
– Helyes. Hadd lássuk, miket tudtál meg a növényről.  
Leültek az egyik pad mellé az első sorban, és  Vic beszéd közben egyre több pergament teregetett ki. Előkerültek latin nevek, rajzok a növény gyökérzetéről, leveleiről, metszetek pontos, hű másolatai. Hermione elismerően állapította meg, hogy Vic nagyon jól rajzol, s a lány egy vidám mosollyal köszönte meg a dicséretet. Hamar eltelt az ebédig hátralévő idő, s Vic jegyzeteinek még a felét sem nézték át. Beszélgetve mentek be a nagyterembe, s Hermione szinte sajnálta, hogy nem ülhet le a Mardekár asztalához a lány mellé. De tanárként a tanári asztalnál volt a helye, így köszöntek, és különváltak.  
Evés közben Hermione pillantása újra meg újra végigsiklott a mardekárosokon. Vic aranyszőke haja kivilágított a tömegből. A lány egy barátnőjével beszélgetett, s úgy sugárzott belőle a jókedv, hogy még a hárommal mellette üldögélő, pattanásos ötödéves fiúk is megszépültek tőle. Hermione nem értette, miért vonzza hirtelen ennyire tekintetét. Vic éppen olyan volt, mint máskor, éppen olyan, mint minden jókedvű, csinos hetedéves. Egyik pillanatban kész kis felnőtt, a másikban egy nagyra nőtt gyerek. Egyszerre csinos, kifejlett nő, és magát rejtegető, önmagában bizonytalan kamasz.  
– Kezd aggasztani a viselkedésed, Granger – szólalt meg mellette Perselus Piton. – Miért fixírozod annyira a házam tagjait? Mészárlásra készülsz?  
Hermione felsóhajtott. A férfi sosem fogyott ki a rosszmájú megjegyzésekből, s ráadásul teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy ő időközben férjhez ment, és megváltozott a neve.  
– Igen, azt hiszem, ebéd után végzek a mardekárosokkal – felelt neki könnyedén. – Holnap pedig a Hugrabug ház következik.  
– Ha nem tudnám, hogy alkalmatlan vagy minden kegyetlenségre, talán hinnék is neked – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Piton. Hermione vállat vont, és ezután szándékosan nem nézett többet a Mardekár asztala felé.


	3. III

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, erotikus tartalom.  
Korhatár: 18 év!

**III.**

_– Ne, kérlek, ne… – Felemelte a fejét, várakozón nézett a szemébe. _  
_– Ne…?_  
_– Ne hagyd abba!_  
_A lány lágyan elmosolyodott, és visszahajolt a mellére. Csókokkal borította el, az ajkaival, a nyelvéven kényeztette, hogy a nő levegő után kapkodjon. Most már ha akart volna, se lett volna képes tiltakozni. Nem értette, hogy ez a lány hogyan találhatja meg rajta mindig azokat a pontokat, amik azonnal reagálnak a simogatására. Nem értette, hogy hogyan lehet ennyivel kellemesebb az érintése, mint bárkié, aki valaha is a közelébe jött. Elég volt egyetlen apró simítás is, és beleremegett a kéjbe. Hát még ez a lassú, gyengéd kényeztetés! A másik keze lesiklott a lába közé, és a nő halkan felnyögött, amikor végigcirógatta a bugyi anyagát._  
_Kapkodva kezdte ő is kényeztetni a lány testét. Egyik keze a combját simogatta, míg a másik a mellét kezdte masszírozni. A lány ajkai megálltak, lélegzete csiklandozta a nő mellei közötti, libabőrös területet, amikor felsóhajtott. A nő imádta a hangját, imádta a gondolatot, hogy élvezi az érintését, hogy ő is képes olyan gyönyört okozni a másiknak, mint amilyet az neki okoz. Végighúzta az egyik ujját a lány belsőcombján, hogy aztán elérjen a legféltettebb pontjára._

**Hermione nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is ennyire gyorsan elrepült volna a hétvége. Pedig diákként is többször előfordult, hogy azon kapta magát, már vasárnap este van, és ő semmi mást nem tett, csak tanult – és tanárként is nehéz volt néha visszarázódni a hétköznapokba. Különösen a kicsik születése után, amikor még sokkal jobban álltak a dolgok Ronnal, és amikor legszívesebben minden percét a gyerekeivel töltötte volna. Persze a hétvége most is róluk szólt. Meséltek, sütit sütöttek, Rose játékpálcával varázsolgatott, Hugo pedig állandóan Hermionén lógott. Elaludni is csak úgy volt hajlandó, ha a nő szorosan magához ölelte. Hermione nem bánta: így legalább alig kellett kettesben maradnia Ronnal.**  
**– Legalább Harry is ott lesz – jegyezte meg a férje bizakodó hangon, amikor elindultak hétfő reggel a minisztérium felé. Hermione nem felelt. Több barátjuk is meglátogatta a hétvégén, nem egy biztosította arról, hogy hisz az ártatlanságában, volt, aki kijelentette, hogy nem olyan nagy bűn egy nagykorú diákkal kezdeni viszonyt, ezért a bizottságnak fel kell mentenie. De Harry nem jött. Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy barátja nagyon is haragszik rá.**  
**Ron úgy döntött, eljátssza a megbocsátó férj szerepét, és úgy tesz, mintha első este egyáltalán nem beszélgettek volna a nappaliban. Mintha Hermione nem mondta volna azt, hogy mégse rá vágyik, nem lökte volna el magától. Ha vendégeik voltak, a kezét szinte mindig a nő karján vagy derekán tartotta, ha őt kérdezték, egyszerű botlásról beszélt, és arról, hogy egy házasság sokkal mélyebb kapocs annál, hogy ennyi tönkretegye. Hermione tudta, hogy fontos, sőt hasznos lehet neki, hogy a férje kiáll mellette. Ez azt szimbolizálta, hogy a bűne messze nem olyan nagy, mint ahogy egyesek próbálták beállítani. Mégis szörnyen zavarta Ron érintése.**  
**A minisztérium tárgyalótermébe is kézen fogva mentek be. Minerva odajött hozzájuk, és arról faggatta Hermionét, hogy mit fog mondani, mire fog hivatkozni. Hermione nem tudta, mit feleljen. Amikor először véla szépségről, megbabonázó erőről beszélt, az igazgatónő kinevette. Azt állította, hogy már Fleur sem rendelkezik semmivel se a nagyanyja hatalmából – s így nyilvánvaló, hogy Victoire sem csábíthatta el ilyesmivel Hermionét. Hermione nem látta értelmét annak, hogy vitatkozzon. Valójában ő sem a vélaságban hitt. Vonzódott Vichez, és a szépsége csak az egyik tényező volt. Azt mondta hát Minervának, hogy az igazságot fogja elmondani, és csak egy kicsit aggasztotta, hogy valójában még ő maga sem tudja, mi az.**  
**Ron odaintett Harrynek, amikor bevonult a bizottság. Harry nem volt tanár, a minisztérium Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztályán dolgozott. De mint a varázsvilág legfontosabb embere, részt vett az iskolai felügyelő bizottság munkájában is. Rajta kívül még hat másik tagja volt a bizottságnak, köztük Lucius Malfoy, aki hideg fensőbbségteljességgel mérte végig a társaságot. Hallgatóság alig volt, csak néhány tanár és az áldozat rokonai: nem akarták, hogy még több cikk kerekedjen a témából. Röviden ismertetették a vádat – mely szerint Hermione elcsábította az egyik diákját, és szexuális viszonyba keveredett vele, pedig ismerte a Roxfort házirendjét, s tudta, hogy tiltott a tanár és a diák közötti mindennemű intim viszony –, majd tanúkat hívtak.**  
**Kezdetként Hermione néhány volt tanítványát hívták be, akiknek korábban segített a mestermunka elkészítésében. Kifaggatták őket a közös különórákról, és Hermione kicsit fellélegzett, amikor mind ugyanazt vallották: Weasley professzor kiváló tanár, és az órákon csakis az átváltoztatástanhoz kapcsolódó témákkal foglalkoztak. Utána annál rosszabb volt a rövid szünet alatt szembejönni Perselus Pitonnal. A férfi végtelenül hideg és megvető pillantással mérte végig, és Hermione reménykedett, hogy nem jön a közelébe, de Piton elé lépett.**  
**– Most én jövök – jelentette ki halkan. – Remélem, nem várod el, Granger, hogy bármit is szépítgessek.**  
**– Mit várhatnék tőled, Piton? – kérdezte Hermione keserűen. – Élvezd ki teljesen a bosszúdat…**  
**– Neked sok élvezet jutott, most hadd kapjak belőle én is egy kicsit – susogta a férfi gúnyosan. – Bevallom, izgalmasabb, ha vele képzellek el, mint ha Weasleyvel.**  
**– Talán jobb lett volna, ha akkor is a saját izgalmaddal foglalkozol – morogta Hermione. Piton úgy nézett rá, hogy kétség sem férhetett hozzá, azzal is kellő mértékben foglalkozott. Hermione elvörösödve, dühösen fordult el.**  
**Piton gyűlölte őt, amióta hozzáment Ronhoz. Hermione sohase hitte volna el, hogy Perselus Piton féltékeny lehet, de kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy ez állt a dolog hátterében. A háború alatt, amikor egy időre közösen külföldre kellett utazniuk – Hermione régi könyvekben kutatott arról, hogy hogyan kell legyőzni egy horcruxot, Piton pedig kémkedett és növényeket gyűjtött –, együtt töltöttek néhány éjszakát. Ron akkor még nem döbbent rá, hogy Hermione az igazi. Amikor egymásra találtak, a nő nagyon fáradt és a sok sikertelen kutatás miatt frusztrált volt. Piton kedvessége szokatlan, de nagyon is kellemes élmény volt. Csupán néhány alkalomról volt szó, és amikor hazatértek, már semmi sem történt köztük.**  
**Nem sokkal később Hermione járni kezdett Ronnal, és amikor Piton az esküvőjükön felkérte fel táncolni a nőt, hogy végtelenül gúnyos hangon gratuláljon unalmas és tökkelütött választottjához, csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy ő talán többet, valamiféle folytatást remélt. Pitont a vereség nem hagyta nyugodni, s ezután csak csípős gúnnyal tudott a nőhöz szólni. Hermione már előre rettegett attól, hogy hogyan adja majd elő a légyottot, amelyen elcsípte őket. És nem is tévedett. Annyira rossz volt Pitont hallgatni, hogy inkább kizárta az elméjéből, s visszatért az emlékekhez.**

– A lótuszt a távol-keleti kultúrákban különleges, kultikus növénynek tartották. Istenek ültek lótusztrónuson, a gyermek Sziddhárta léptei nyomán lótuszok nyíltak – magyarázta Vic lelkesen a sokadik papírtekercset is kiteregetve. Három hét telt el csakis elmélettel. A növény felépítése és biológiája után a hozzá kapcsolódó mítoszokat és történeteket vették sorra. Ősi könyveket és modern meséket egyaránt elolvastak. Mindent, ami közelebb hozhatta őket a lótuszokhoz.  
– Az istenek miatt olyan fontos neked a lótusz? – kérdezte Hermione. Általában nem foglalkozott vele, hogy mit választanak a diákok a mestermunka tárgyának, most mégis kíváncsi volt. Mindenre kíváncsi volt, ami Vichez kapcsolódott. Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni magának, hogy miért, de a hétnek az a néhány óra volt legjobb része, amikor Vickel dolgozott.  
– Nem, engem inkább a másodlagos jelentés vonz, ami szerint a lótusz a nőiesség, a termékenység szimbóluma. – Vic arrébb tolta az istenekről szóló jegyzeteket, és újabb pergament tekert ki. Lassan már beterítették vele a teljes asztalt. – Van, ahol a női nemi szervhez hasonlítják a virágot – jelentette ki a lány, és Hermione csaknem belepirult a pergamenen díszelgő rajzba.  
Nem értette, miért hozza zavarba a látvány. Házvezető tanárként beszélt már diákokkal a testiségről, az órákon pedig elkobzott már nem egy olyan újságot, amelynek a tartalmát nagyon is felnőtteknek szánták, és egyiktől se jött zavarba. Ráadásul a pergamenen nem pornográf, inkább anatómiai pontosságú rajz volt, s látszott, hogy Vic inkább a hasonlóság miatt rajzolta le. Hermione mégis úgy érezte, mintha lángolni kezdene a bőre a látványra, és arra a gondolatra, hogy ilyen képeket nézeget Vickel együtt. Úgy tűnt, a lány cseppet sem jött zavarba, helyette magyarázni kezdte, hogy milyen, a témával kapcsolatos másodlagos utalásokat talált különböző szövegekben.  
– Azt hiszem, ideje lenne varázsolnunk – szólalt meg végül Hermione, amikor Vic éppen szünetet tartott a beszédben. A lány elmosolyodott, és hosszas, kutató pillantással mérte végig. Hermione zavarba jött ettől a nézéstől. Vic pillantása szinte simogatott, a nő mégis úgy érezte, hogy a lány a veséjébe lát. Talán a mindentudó mosoly, talán a villanásnyi gúnyos arckifejezés volt az oka, de Hermione hirtelen furcsán érezte magát a lány mellett. Nem kellemetlenül, inkább bizsergetően furcsán.  
– Mivel kezdünk? – kérdezte Vic, és a nőnek szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy emlékezzen rá, miről van szó.  
– Először más növényeket fogsz átváltoztatni lótusszá – válaszolt tehát rövid hallgatás után. – Kezdésként rózsát, liliomot, és egyéb olyan virágokat, amelyek valamennyire hasonlíthatnak a lótuszhoz.  
– Rendben.  
Hermione intett a pálcájával, és elővarázsolt egy szál liliomot. Néhány nappal ezelőtt már megbeszélte Bimba professzorral, hogy a gyakorláshoz milyen virágokra és növényekre lesz szükségük, így most előhúzhatott egyet a gyógynövénytan professzor készletéből. A virágot vázába állította, majd Vic elé tolta. A lány kedvtelve nézegette.  
– Köszönöm. Nem emlékszem, hogy mikor kaptam utoljára ilyen szép virágot – jegyezte meg könnyedén.  
Hermione elkapta a pillantását. Érezte, hogy ég az arca, ami már csak azért is dühítő volt, mert semmi olyat nem tett, ami miatt zavarba jönnie vagy szégyenkeznie kellett volna. A virág nem ajándék, hanem oktatási segédlet volt – arra se nagyon volt esély, hogy túléli a következő negyed órát, amíg ők újra meg újra átalakítják –, és természetesen ezt Vic is tudta. Volt a szavaiban valami cinkos összemosolygás, ami miatt Hermione még akkor is sejtette, hogy csupán viccelt, ha a hangja komoly maradt.  
– A fiúk nem valami lovagiasak ebben a korban – mondta végül diplomatikusan. Vic beharapta az ajkát, egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, kikívánkozik belőle valami, aztán megrázta a fejét.  
– Tényleg nem. Úgyhogy most jólesett ezt néhány másodpercig ajándéknak tekinteni – villantott egy mosolyt Hermione felé. – De most már folytathatjuk a munkát.  
Hermione megköszörülte a torkát. Vic egyetlen pillanatra elesettnek és rosszkedvűnek tűnt, és Hermionének valamiért rosszul esett látni a szomorúságát. A karjára tette a kezét, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
– Szeretnél beszélgetni valami másról? Ami nem kapcsolódik a mestermunkához? – Házvezető tanárként és általában az iskola nem túl idős tanáraként meggyőződése volt, hogy a diákoknak néha nagyobb szükségük van egy kedves szóra, őszinte érdeklődésre, mint arra, hogy még egyszer elmagyarázzanak nekik egy varázslatot, vagy átbeszéljék a házi feladatot. Vic magabiztos, könnyed álcája mögött most egy másodpercre sikerült meglátnia a törékeny kamaszt.  
– Köszönöm – rázta a fejét a lány –, de most nem állok készen rá. Még nem.  
Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. Különösnek tűntek a lány szavai, de nem firtatta tovább az értelmüket. Bólintott, és meghagyta Vicnek a hallgatás biztonságát. Inkább elmagyarázta, hogy mik az átváltoztatás lépési, hogyan kell megragadni és felhasználni a két növény hasonlóságát, lótusszá változtatta a liliomot, aztán az új lótuszt visszaváltoztatta, és intett Vicnek, hogy most próbálja meg ő is.


	4. IV

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, erotikus tartalom.  
Korhatár: 18 év!

**IV.**

_Magához ölelte a törékeny testet, ujjai finoman cirógatták a szoknya alatt a fehérnemű anyagát. Vékony volt, és a forróság, a vágytól átitatott nedves testrész csaknem annyira kitapintható volt, mintha a csupasz bőrét simogatná. Feltüzelte a gondolat, hogy valaki ennyire kívánja őt, mégis lassan, óvatosan cirógatta a lányt. Hallotta a nyögéseit, zihálását, ahogy levegő után kap, aztán sisteregve kifújja. Hallotta, hogy hogyan közelít a gyönyör a lányhoz, és szándékosan elnyújtotta a beteljesülését. Gonosz játék volt, de úgy tűnt, a másiknak éppen annyira tetszik, mint neki. Elégedetten mosolyodott el, amikor végül összerándult a karjaiban._  
_A lány mindig többet akart. Többet nyújtani, és aztán még többet kapni. Kibontakozott az öleléséből, lassan végigcsókolta a felsőtestét, és elé térdelt. A nő mellkasa várakozón emelkedett meg. Kigombolta, és őrjítően lassan simogatta le róla nadrágot. Aztán visszafelé simította végig a nő lábát, egészen a bokától a combokig. Önkéntelenül is szétnyitotta a lábát, várta, hogy a lány ujjai feljebb és beljebb vándoroljanak, és közben összeszorította a szívét a bűntudat. Nem lett volna szabad engednie a vágyainak, de mindig még egy kicsivel többet akart érezni, egy kicsivel tovább élvezni. A lány a bugyi anyagán keresztül simogatta és csókolta a szemérmét, és a nőnek csak arra maradt ereje, hogy megtámaszkodjon a háta mögötti asztalban, és lehunyt szemmel várja a gyönyört._

**Hermione hálás volt Merlinnek és minden éginek, amikor végre véget ért a nap. Piton szónoklata tökéletes zárszónak minősült, és azután, hogy a Roxfort bájitaltan professzora befejezte a látottak már-már pornográfiába hajlóan részletes ecsetelését – Hermionét meglepte, hogy a bizottság egyetlen tagja se szólt rá, hogy szorítkozzon csupán a tényekre –, berekesztették a tárgyalást. Piton vetett rá egy diadalittas pillantást, mielőtt kivonult volna a teremből, de Hermionének még arra se volt ereje, hogy viszonozza. Úgy érezte, teljesen kifacsarta ez a nap, de a neheze még hátravolt. Érzékelte, hogy Ron egyre feszültebb lesz Piton beszéde alatt, és elég jól ismerte a férjét ahhoz, hogy tudja, miért.**  
**Ron idáig nem képzelte el, hogy valójában mit is jelent az, hogy a feleségét intim helyzetben kapták rajta. Most azonban Piton tett róla, hogy mindenki pontosan el tudja képzelni, milyen látványban volt része. Hermione igazán gyűlölte ezért a férfit – és nem is csak saját maga miatt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Vic szüleinek se volt valami kellemes mindezt végighallgatni. De amikor meglátta az elégedett mosolyt, amely Lucius Malfoy ajkai körül játszott, amikor végigmérte őt és kiment a teremből, már sejtette, hogy miért nem állították le Pitont.**  
**Ron ismét megfogta a kezét, és látványosan összetartozónak mutatta magukat, miközben távozták, Hermione mégis érezte a benne vibráló feszültséget. Harry az egyik bizottsági taggal beszélgetett, amikor ők kiléptek a teremből. Vetett feléjük egy pillantást, amiből Hermione semmit sem tudott kiolvasni, de nem jött közelebb. Ron annyira erősen szorította a kezét, hogy Hermione jobbnak látta, ha megszaporázza a lépteit, és a férfi közelében marad. Kézen fogva hoppanáltak haza, mint egy boldog pár, és a férje csak a lakás rejtekében hagyta abba az ujjai szorongatását. Hermione fellélegzett, amikor Ron távolabb lépett tőle, és ismét rácsodálkozott arra, hogy újabban mennyire idegesíti a férje.**  
**– Elmegyek a gyerekekért – jelentette be Ron.**  
**Hermione némán bólintott. Ron nem invitálta, de a nő nem is bánta a dolgot. Semmi kedve nem volt Mollyval találkozni. Az asszony, aki mindig is anyatigrisként védte az övéit, most a család árulóját látta benne, hiszen megcsalta a fiát. Amikor reggel elvitték hozzá Rose-t és Hugót, a gyerekek miatt visszafogta magát, de Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy másodszor már nem maradna el a szemrehányás. Ráadásul Hermione nem is igen tudott volna mit felelni az anyósának. Az érzés, hogy a férjét nem találja vonzónak – vagyis, hogy nem a férjét találja vonzónak –, nagyon is új keletű volt számára is. Márpedig ezt nem Molly jelenlétében akarta volna megemészteni.**  
**Az este csendesen telt el. Ron sokáig maradt az Odúban, hogy kiélvezze anyja támogatását. A kicsik fáradtan, de lelkesen értek haza, Hermione alig győzte őket megfürdetni és ágyba parancsolni. Mire végzett, már ő maga is szörnyen elfáradt. A tárgyalás, a feszültség, Ron közelsége, amely biztonságérzet helyett inkább idegesítette, már délutánra is kimerítette Hermionét. Vett egy forró fürdőt, és elhatározta, hogy amint lehet, ágyba bújik. Ron csak akkor jött oda hozzá, amikor már a hálószobájukban készülődött a lefekvéshez. A férfi leült az ágy szélére.**  
**– Együtt akarsz velem aludni ma éjszaka? – kérdezte fakó hangon. Hermione zavartan pillantott rá.**  
**– Hogy érted ezt?**  
**– Én azt hiszem, ma nem bírnám ki – vallotta be Ron. – Mindaz, amit Piton elmondott… Ha csak részben is igaz… És nem is akarok rá gondolni. – Hermione lassan bólintott, jelezve, hogy megértette. Ron méregette egy másodpercig, mint aki vár még valamire, majd felállt. – Akkor jó éjszakát.**  
**Bármennyire fáradt is volt, Hermionét nehezen nyomta el az álom. Bezzeg reggel, amikor az ébresztőóra szólt, alig tudott magához térni az ájuláshoz hasonló, mély alvásból. Ron vállalta, hogy elviszi az Odúba a kicsiket, aztán újra kéz a kézben érkeztek meg a tárgyalóterembe. Ron viselkedése egyáltalán nem utalt arra, hogy külön töltötték az éjszakát: ugyanúgy fogta a kezét út közben és a tárgyalás alatt, mint korábban. A mai nap első pontja az lett volna, hogy meghallgassák az áldozatot. Kisebb vita kerekedett a bizottságon belül arról, hogy ki lehet-e tenni egy kamaszt annak, hogy mindenki előtt kifaggassák.**  
**– Victoire Weasley nagykorú boszorkány – szólalt meg nyugodt hangon Harry, a tárgyalás kezdete óta először –, tehát felelősségre vonható és kihallgatható. Hívják be a terembe!**  
**Mint mindig, Harry szava döntőnek bizonyult, és néhány másodperccel később nyílt az ajtó, és besétált rajta Vic. Iskolai egyenruhát viselt, kibontott haja a hátára omlott, és Hermionének akaratlanul is eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire selymesek a tincsei. Az arca nyugodt volt, amikor leült a tanúk székére, és körbenézett. Amikor találkozott a tekintetük, Hermione úgy érezte, a pillantása simogató.**  
**– Kisasszony, szeretnénk, ha pontosan elmesélné, hogy hogyan alakult a kapcsolata Weasley professzorral – szólalt meg Harry. Vic rámosolygott.**  
**– Októberben megkértem a professzort, hogy segítsen felkészülni a felvételire, és attól fogva különóráink voltak. – Elhallgatott, mintha több mondanivalója nem lenne a kapcsolatukról. A bizottság tagjai egy darabig várakozón hallgattak, majd az egyik boszorkány türelmetlen hangon megszólalt:**  
**– Mikor változott meg ez a viszony? Meddig foglalkoztak csak a tanulmányaival? Vagy a professzor azonnal megpróbálta önt elcsábítani?**  
**Vic felnevetett. Hermione beleborzongott ebbe a hangba. – Hogy Hermione engem? Ugyan! Én csábítottam el őt! – A termen izgatott suttogás futott végig.**

Már jócskán benne jártak a decemberben, közeledett a téli szünet. Hermionének egyre kevesebb ideje maradt a különórákra, mert most már nem csak a folyosón, hanem a behavazott parkban is felügyelni kellett a diákokat. Minerva a lyukasórák idejére beosztotta őket, hogy kint sétálgassanak, és figyeljenek, nehogy egy-egy hógolyócsata túlságosan eldurvuljon. Vicnek így sokkal többet kellett egyedül gyakorolnia, s Hermione csak egy-két órát tudott rászánni a közös munkára – ez alatt a lány többnyire bemutatta, hogy mennyit haladt egyedül, és a nő tanácsokkal látta el, hogy mire figyeljen, amikor tovább gyakorol.  
Hermione bosszúsan döbbent rá, hogy hiányoznak neki a közös különórák. Eleinte azt gondolta, csak azért sajnálja, hogy elmaradnak a találkozói Vickel, mert nincs sok kedve helyette a hideg birtokon sétálgatni. Azonban amikor otthon, Ron mellett üldögélve is azon gondolkozott, hogy szívesen beszélgetne most a lánnyal, rájött, hogy másról van szó. Ron unalmas volt, és az esték otthon, azután, hogy a gyerekek már lefeküdtek, teljes érdektelenségbe fulladtak Hermione számára. Nem volt kedve a Roxfortról mesélni, mint ahogy a minisztériumról se akart hallani – csendben üldögélni azonban meglehetősen kellemetlen volt. Ezek után Hermionére nyomasztóan nehezedett a téli szünet gondolata. Ronnal alaposan végiggondolták a beosztásukat – mert időnként Hermionének felügyelni kellett a Roxfortban –, és persze megígérték Rose-éknek, hogy az Odúba is elmehetnek majd. De ha Hermione végiggondolta az előttük álló két hetet, még mindig úgy érezte, hogy túl sok időt kell majd kettesben töltenie a férjével.  
Vic a szünet előtti utolsó napon kereste meg. Hermionének fárasztó hete volt: a legtöbb diák már egyáltalán nem akart tanulni, neki viszont még órát kellett tartania. Különösen az alsóbb évesekkel gyűlt meg a baja, akik mindent elkövettek azért, hogy megakadályozzák az órát. Péntek délután, amikor negyed órával korábban végre elengedte az utolsó csoportot is, és néhány pálcaintéssel rendet rakott a teremben, halkan kopogtak az ajtón. Vic az ajtófélfának támaszkodva állt, szőke tincsein megcsillant a fáklyák fénye, és meglepően komornak tűnt ahhoz képest, hogy mindjárt kezdődött a szünet. Hermione intett, hogy jöjjön beljebb.  
– Nem zavarlak? – kérdezte a lány halkan. – Tudom, rohanós heted volt…  
– Holnaptól bőven lesz időm kipihenni – legyintett Hermione. – Gyere, ülj csak le. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtunk beszélni a héten.  
– Mit gyakoroljak a szünetben?  
– Pihenj. Nagyon jól állsz, úgyhogy megengedhetsz magadnak egy kis lazítást. – Vic lassan bólintott, de úgy tűnt, nem túl elégedett a válasszal, így Hermione folytatta: – Ha szeretnéd, most átnézhetünk néhány dolgot.  
– Én… szívesen találkoznék valamikor a szünetben. – Úgy tűnt, a lány maga is zavarba jött a kéréstől. – Tudom, hogy szerinted jól állok, de nekem hiányozna egy közös óra. Addig pedig haladhatnék kicsit.  
Hermione fontolgatta néhány másodpercig a kérést. Messze nem volt annyi tennivalója a következő két hétben, hogy ne tudott volna találni egy időpontot. Ugyanakkor Vic nyilván haza akart menni, és Hermione nem tudta, hogy a szülei mit szólnának ahhoz, ha a szünet közepén visszajönne a Roxfortba. A lány várakozón nézett rá. Valami különös szomorúság áradt belőle, és Hermione furcsán érezte magát, amikor a lány kutakodó pillantásával találkozott a tekintete.  
– Esetleg átjöhetnél hozzánk a két ünnep között – ajánlotta végül anélkül, hogy alaposabban belegondolt volna, hogy mit mond. Vic elmosolyodott, és ez a mosoly olyan volt, mint amikor váratlanul kisüt a nap egy tavaszi délutánon. Friss, üde, ígéretekkel teli. Hermione ösztönösen viszonozta, és egy kicsit könnyebb lett a szíve a gondolatra, hogy a lány boldog.  
Később azzal mentegette magát, hogy Vic valójában rokon. Igaz, eddig nem sok időt töltöttek együtt, mivel Fleur és Bill a házasságuk nagy részét más országokban töltötték, és alig vettek részt a Molly szervezte, nagy. családi találkozókon, és se Vic, se a szülei nem jártak még Hermionééknál, most mégis jó kibúvónak tűnt az, hogy nem egy diákot, hanem egy rokonát hívta meg a házukba. Ron nem is bánta, amikor megemlítette neki, csak azt sajnálta, hogy végül Vicnek éppen az a délután volt alkalmas, amikor Ronnak dolgoznia kellett. Hermione viszont éppen, hogy elégedett volt ezzel a helyzettel. Nem értette, miért nem akarja, hogy a lány találkozzon a férjével, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy miért öltözik ki, és készít süteményt a találkozóra, ezért megpróbált nem keresni magyarázatot a saját viselkedésére.  
Vic pontos volt, sugárzóan jókedvű és – ahogy Hermione elismerte magában – igen csinos. Kivételesen nem az iskolai egyenruhát viselte, hanem egy sötétzöld talárt, amely vékony alakjára feszült, és kiválóan illett csillogó, szőke tincseihez. Hermionében erős volt a késztetés, hogy magához ölelje a lányt, amikor belépett az előszobába, de végül ellenállt a vágynak. Mégiscsak tanárként fogadta Vicet, és ez nem illett volna a helyzethez. A találkozó első másfél órájában azonban nyoma sem volt átváltoztatástannak. Vic ivott egy csésze teát, megkóstolta és alaposan megdicsérte Hermione süteményét, majd a délutáni alvásból felébredt gyerekekkel játszott. Hermione az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Vic Hugónak és Rose-nak mesél a két kicsi varázslattal megelevenített játékairól.  
Valaha arról álmodozott, hogy éppen így fogja figyelni azt, ahogy a férje a gyerekekkel foglalkozik, s most kicsit összeszorult a szíve. Ron kétségkívül nagyon szerette a kicsiket, mégse tudta eltalálni a tökéletes játékokat nekik. A meséhez nem volt elég fantáziája, a varázslósakkhoz vagy társasjátékokhoz, amelyeket Ron kedvelt, a gyerekek voltak még túl kicsik, szétszórtak és figyelmetlenek. Így, habár Ron szívesen volt együtt velük, mégis nagyon gyakran végződtek morgolódással vagy sírással a közösen töltött órák. Hermione boldogan figyelte, ahogy Rose tágra nyílt szemmel, rajongva bámulja Vicet, vagy ahogy Hugo felnevet, mert egy lovacska farka megcsiklandozza a talpát, miközben megfordul, hogy egy párducot kezdjen üldözni.  
A gyerekek sokáig nem is engedték el a lányt, s végül, amikor egyedül kezdtek játszani, Vic mosolyogva tápászkodott fel a földről.  
– Tündériek – állapította meg, miközben Hermione nyomában átment a szomszéd szobába.  
– Szerintem meg te vagy az – csúszott ki Hermione száján a válasz. Vic felnevetett, és ez a jókedvű hang szokatlan örömmel töltötte el Hermionét. – Nagyon jól megtaláltad velük a közös hangot.  
– Könnyű volt – legyintett Vic. – Tényleg aranyosak.  
Leültek a szalonban, és Hermione úgy érezte, lassan áttérhetnek a tanulásra.  
– Végül is gyakoroltál az elmúlt napokban? – kérdezte, mert továbbra is úgy érezte, hogy Vicre ráfér a pihenés.  
– Persze – bólintott a lány. – A minták átalakítását, ahogy megbeszéltük. – Próbaképpen felvette az egyik teáscsészét, és a rajta körbefutó rózsamintát lótuszokká változtatta. Hermione bólintott.  
– Szép munka. Lássuk, hogy állsz más anyagokkal.  
A nő elővarázsolt egy virágmintás ruhát, egy csipkefüggönyt, egy faragott dobozt és még egy adag bonbont is, amelyeken rózsamintás díszítés volt. Kis gyakorlás után Vicnek mindegyik feladattal sikerült megbirkóznia, s aztán visszaadta az egyes tárgyaknak az eredeti kinézetét – kivéve a bonbont, amit inkább megettek gyakorlás közben. Hermione már éppen elhatározta, hogy elengedi végre a lányt, amikor Vic elővett a táskájából egy kis dobozt.  
– Van egy meglepetésem a számodra – jelentette ki. Hermione kíváncsian hajolt közelebb. A dobozban egy ezüst nyaklánc volt, gömb alakú medállal. – Anya ért egy kicsit az ötvösséghez. Még a nagyanyjától tanulta. Persze nem a vélától… Szóval ezt tőle tanultam. Vagy tőle is, mert ő ilyen mintát sose készített. – Azzal varázsolni kezdett, s az ezüstgömb fényesebbé vált, mintha megolvadna, és lassan változtatni kezdte az alakját. Hermione szinte lélegzetet se vett, ahogy a lassan kialakuló lótuszt figyelte. A medál vékony, törékenynek tűnő szálakból állt össze, s ezek rajzolata adta ki a virágot.  
– Ez gyönyörű – mondta halkan Hermione.  
– A tiéd – nézett fel Vic mosolyogva.  
– Tessék?  
– Karácsonyi ajándék.  
Hermione szava elakadt. Vic elégedett mosollyal figyelte, és amikor a nő átölelte, hogy megköszönje az ajándékot, vidáman simult hozzá. Hermione magába szívta a lány hajának illatát, és egy pillanatra különös forróság járta át. Nem volt kedve elengedni Vicet, annyira jólesett átölelni.  
– Köszönöm – suttogta.


	5. V

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, erotikus tartalom.  
Korhatár: 18 év!

**V.**

_Amikor az utolsó ruhadarabtól is megszabadította, az olyan volt, mintha minden gátlást, mindent kételyt lesimogatna róla. A nő remegve várta, hogy megérintse a csupasz bőrét, és halkan, élvezettel sóhajtott fel, ahogy a lány forró lélegzete végigsimította. Az ajkai olyan puhák voltak, mintha selyemmel cirógatná a nő testét, a nyelve forró, éhes kígyóként siklott a testébe. A nő ujjai elfehéredtek, ahogy belekapaszkodott az asztal szélébe, a lélegzete elakadt, amikor átjárta a kéj. Úgy érezte, ha ennyire édes a bűn, soha többé nem lesz képes lemondani róla. A lány felemelte a fejét, ujjai könnyedén cirógatták még búcsúzóul a nő libabőrössé vált bőrét, ajkai elégedett mosolyra húzódtak._  
_– Te jössz… – A hangja kihívó volt, és a nő mellé guggolt, hogy megcsókolhassa. Érezte a szájában a vágy ízét, az orrába belopózott a lány izgalmának illata._  
_Felhajtotta a szoknyáját, lassan lehúzta a fehérneműjét, és elmosolyodott, amikor a lány teste türelmetlenül simult a tenyerébe. Közelebb hajolt a selymes bőrhöz, és csókot lehelt rá. A lány végignyúlt a szőnyegen, saját mellkasát cirógatta, szemét lehunyta, haján megcsillant a kandalló lángjának fénye. Élvezettel nyögött fel, amikor a nő óvatosan megnyalta._

**Hermione úgy érezte, mintha a suttogás sose akarna elhalni. Vic arca kiismerhetetlen volt, ahogy a pulpituson ülő bizottsági tagokat figyelte. A legtöbben a szomszédjukkal sutyorogtak, olyan is akadt, aki sápítozva hallgatta, ahogy a mellette ülő magyaráz. Egyedül Harry tűnt nyugodtnak. Hermionét nézte, és a nő végre úgy érezte, hogy régi barátja pillant rá a bírói székből. A kisszámú hallgatóság a bizottsági tagokhoz hasonlóan viselkedett. Mutogattak, sugdolóztak, újra meg újra visszakérdeztek, mintha nem hinnének se a fülüknek, se egymásnak. Egyedül Hermione ült némán, s mellette Ron, aki a kezét szorongatta, és le sem vette a szemét a feleségéről.**  
**– Most már minden rendben lesz – suttogta végül Ron. – Victoire majd kimagyaráz, és még a végén ők fognak bocsánatot kérni tőled.**  
**Hermione ránézett. Ha otthon ülnek a nappaliban, most azt mondta volna, hogy teljesen mindegy, ki kezdte, attól még igazak Piton előző napi szavai, de itt inkább hallgatott. Nem akarta, hogy a bizottsági tagok szájról olvassanak. Magára erőltetett hát egy mosolyt, aztán visszafordult Vic felé. Észre sem vette, hogy a mosoly még mindig az ajkain játszik, csak most már jóval valóságosabb. Vic visszamosolygott rá egy másodpercre, aztán újra a bizottság  felé fordult.**  
**– Csend legyen! – szólalt meg Harry. – Még nem végeztünk!**  
**A többi bizottsági tag elhallgatott. Volt, aki zavartan pislogott Harry felé, szinte elszégyellte magát, hogy ő is okot adott a rendreutasításra. Mások olyan szigorúan méregették a hallgatóságot, mintha Harry szavai csak nekik szóltak volna. Lucius Malfoy keresztbefonta a kezét mellkasa előtt.**  
**– Bizony, szívesen hallanánk még erről a csábításról – jelentette ki finom mosollyal. – Tegnap délután Perselus Piton barátom igen izgalmas beszámolóval szórakoztatott bennünket, de azt hiszem, érdekesebb lenne ezt egy ilyen csinos hölgytől meghallgatni…**  
**– Lucius! – szólt rá rendreutasító hangon a boszorkány, aki korábban Vicet kérdezni kezdte. Mrs Jenkins volt, a kiskorú varázstudók jogait védő bizottság tagja. – Kérem, ezzel ne viccelődjön! Nyilvánvaló, hogy a kisasszony tart a professzorától, és ezért nem mer őszintén válaszolni! Hogy ő lett volna a csábító? Talán biztosítani kellene arról, hogy Weasley professzor nem fog se osztályzatot adni neki, se beleszólni a felvételi vizsgájába.**  
**– Engem azért érdekelne, hogy hogyan osztályozza – jegyezte meg Lucius félhangosan a mellette ülőnek.**  
**– Nyilvánvaló, hogy ön nem értett meg engem, asszonyom – szólalt meg Vic. – Nincs mitől tartanom. Pontosan tudom, a professzor jelenleg nem a Roxfort tanára, és azt se hinném, hogy befolyásolja majd a további tanulmányaimat, ugyanis nem akarok felvételizni az egyetemre.**  
**– Na de kisasszony! – csapta össze a kezét egy nagyon fiatal boszorkány. Hermione halványan emlékezett rá a korábbi roxfortos évekből. Érdeklődő, vidám hugrabugos volt, aki sajnálatos módon az átváltoztatástanhoz kevés tehetséget mutatott. – Ennyi munkát, és ilyen kiváló eredményt sutba vágni egyetlen rossz élmény miatt! Biztosíthatom…**  
**– Hogy az egyetemen nem lesz semmilyen kapcsolat köztem és a tanáraim között? – vágott közbe Vic mosolyogva. – Szerintem csak a saját nevében biztosíthat bármiről is. De nem kell aggódniuk, sosem leszek az átváltoztatástan szakértője. Nem érdekel ennyire. Csakis azért kértem meg a professzort, hogy segítsen, mert a közelében akartam lenni.**  
**Újabb felzúdulás következett. Hermione beharapta az ajkát. Az egyik együttlétük alkalmával Vic már megvallotta neki, hogy valójában soha sem akart jelentkezni az egyetemre, s csakis azért vesződött a mestermunkával, mert ezzel különóráik lehettek. Hermione őrültségnek tartotta a tehetség ilyen mértékű elherdálását. Látott több olyan diákot is, akik csak vért izzadva, az utolsó pillanatra tudták elsajátítani ezt a tudást, és akiket szíve szerint inkább lebeszélt volna a felvételiről, hogy ne kelljen szenvedniük a következő három évben, de Vic nem ilyen volt. Hermione úgy gondolta, neki csakugyan ott lenne a helye az egyetemen.**  
**– Kisasszony, nem kell hazudnia – szólalt meg újra Mrs Jenkins. – Ha jelentkezni fog az egyetemre, a felvételi során csakis a teljesítményét fogják elbírálni, és elfelejtik ezt a kellemetlen incidenst.**  
**– De szeretnék abban a bizottságban is részt venni! – mormogta Malfoy. Hermione bosszúsan hunyta le a szemét, Vicnek azonban a szeme se rebbent.**  
**– Asszonyom, nem hiszi el, hogy tudok csábító lenni? – kérdezte halkan. Hátravetette a haját, lassan keresztbe tette lábait, hogy kivillanjon a combja, és hirtelen annyira szépnek tűnt, olyan lehengerlő vonzerő áradt belőle, hogy Hermione meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a jelen lévő összes férfi mellett néhány nő is érdeklődve kezdi méregetni. Szívesen hátrafordult volna, hogy megkérdezze Minervától, még most se hisz-e a véla ősök erejében, de képtelen volt elszakítani a pillantását Vic arcáról, ezért inkább lemondott a diadalról.**  
**– Nem… Nem így értettem… – nyögte ki a boszorkány a rövid közjáték után. – Én csak…**  
**– Csak maradjunk annyiban, hogy nem hazudtam – mosolygott rá Vic. Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Most legalább mindenki érezhette Vic erejét.**

A szünet utolsó napjai szokatlan, ködös álomban teltek el. Hermione a nyakában hordta az ékszert, néha lopva megsimogatta, és azzal hitegette magát, hogy a büszkeség szorítja össze a szívét, amikor ránéz. Hogy örül annak, hogy Vic ennyire tehetséges tanítvány, ezért lesz melege, ha az ajándékozásra gondol, nem pedig az ölelés miatt. Arról, hogy néha miért lopózott álmában az orrába a lány illata, nem nagyon tudott számot adni magának, de az álmokat a zaklatott elme játékának fogta fel, s nem volt hajlandó alaposabban elgondolkozni rajtuk. A szilvesztert nagy baráti társaságban töltötték, az év első napjai otthon, csendesen teltek el. Hermione csodálkozott, hogy Ron nem veszi észre, mennyire szótlan és elmélázó lett, de a férfi legalábbis nem tett szóvá semmit. Azt sem, hogy felesége nagyon is felélénkült a gondolatra, hogy visszamehet dolgozni.  
Hermione ráérősen kezdett összepakolni a hetedévesek első dupla átváltoztatástan órájának végén. A diákok, akik az óra elején morcosan vették tudomásul, hogy dolgozatot írat velük alig egy nappal a szünet vége után, most már jókedvűen köszöntek oda neki, miközben az elmúlt két hét élményeiről fecsegve kisiettek a teremből. Hermione a hátsó sort figyelte, ahol Vic és barátai mindig is ültek. Még ha sokat csökkent is az ő diákkoruk óta a házak közötti ellenséges viszony, Hermione pontosan látta, hogy a mardekárosok kicsit elkülönülnek a többiektől. Általában egy-két hét alatt kialakult a megszokott ülésrend az elsősöknél, amit csak az RBF utáni csoportösszevonások változtattak meg, s az ábra mindig hasonló volt: a mardekárosok a terem végén helyezkedtek el, és alig keveredtek a többiekkel. Hermione látta, hogy Vic elküldi a barátait, és amikor kettesben maradtak a teremben, a lány felállt, és ráérősen indult el a tanári asztal felé.  
Ártatlanul kislányosnak tűnt, vékonynak és törékenynek. Hermione most először gondolkozott el azon, hogy mennyire előnyös tud lenni az iskolai egyenruha: eddig mindig csak az egyforma szabás, az egyszerűség összeolvasztó erejét látta benne, és mivel évek óta nem változott, különösebben csinosnak se találta – még akkor se, ha mindig is elismerte, hogy egyes diáklányokon jobban áll, mint másokon. Vic nyúlánk testén azonban kétségkívül szexinek tűnt a szoknya és a fehér ing is, még akkor is, ha Hermione még magában se merte kimondani ezt a szót a lánnyal kapcsolatban. Vic szomorkásan mosolygott rá, amikor odaért mellé az asztalhoz.  
– Hogy telt a szünet? – kérdezte Hermione, akit megzavart ez a nyilvánvaló szomorúság.  
– Túl hosszú volt – sóhajtott Vic. Leereszkedett a székre, és határozottan gondterheltnek tűnt.  
– Nem mondom, ilyen panaszt se hallottam még soha, egyetlen diáktól se! – mosolygott Hermione. Végigmérte a lányt, s hirtelen úgy érezte, rádöbbent a válaszra: – Valami fiú miatt sajnáltad, hogy nem voltál a kastélyban?  
Vic felsóhajtott, és ebben a sóhajban benne volt minden. Hermione szíve szokatlanul szorult össze ettől a hangtól. Nem értette magát, de tudta, hogy nem ez a legalkalmasabb pillanat arra, hogy a saját érzéseit elemezgesse. Vic kétségkívül tanácsot, biztatást vagy együttérzést várt, így Hermione egy pálcaintéssel bezárta az ajtót, hogy ne zavarhassák meg őket, és leült egy másik székre a lány mellé. Vic karjára tette a kezét – kedves, bátorító, kicsit anyai mozdulatnak szánta, de csaknem elkapta a kezét, amikor rájött, hogy mennyire vágyott arra, hogy a lányhoz érjen. Értetlenül csóválta meg a fejét.  
– Unatkoztam otthon – magyarázta Vic halkan. – És tényleg nem találkozhattam valakivel.  
– Együtt jártok? – puhatolózott Hermione. Vic a fejét rázta.  
– Nem hiszem, hogy érdeklem.  
Hermione elmosolyodott. – Sokkal több fiút érdekelsz, mint hinnéd, Vic. Te gyönyörű vagy, és hidd el, sokszor látom, hogy lopva megbámulnak olyanok is, akik amúgy nem is mernek hozzád szólni.  
Vic felnézett. Sötétkék szeme most olyan volt, mint a tenger mélye. Hermione úgy érezte, el tudna veszni ebben a pillantásban.  
– Nem egy fiúról van szó – felelt Vic halkan. A hangja kicsit megremegett, ahogy folytatta: – Nem a fiúk érdekelnek.  
– Ó – lehelte Hermione zavartan. – De hát… Tavaly együtt jártál Teddy Lupinnal… – Tudta, hogy ez mennyire ostoba mondat, mégis kicsúszott a száján. Vic elnézően mosolyodott el.  
– Az ember próbálkozik. Meg aztán minden lány járt valakivel, hogy nézett volna ki, ha csak én nem?  
– És ez a lány, aki tetszik? Ő is fiúkkal jár? – kérdezte Hermione. Vic bólintott. – Úgy érzed, nincs esélyed?  
– Nem tudom. Együtt van valakivel, és azt hiszem, nem túl jó a kapcsolatuk. De hát a megszokás…  
– A ti korotokban még nem fontos a megszokás – legyintett Hermione. – Kapcsolatok jönnek, kapcsolatok mennek. Bármi történhet.  
– A mi korunkban? – ismételte Vic mosolyogva. – Miért beszélsz úgy, mintha öreg lennél?  
– Az én helyzetem más – csóválta a fejét a nő. – Házas vagyok, és ott vannak a gyerekek is.  
Vic félrehajtotta a fejét. – Úgy érzed, már nem változhat az életed? – kérdezte halkan.  
Hermione nem felelt azonnal. A lány kezét nézte, hosszú vékony ujjait, amelyekkel lassan körözött az asztallapon. Felsóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. Csapdában érezte magát a házasságában, az életében, az unott órákkal teli estéken, amikor Ronnal egymás mellett hallgattak a nappaliban. Kilátástalanul hosszúnak érezte a hátralévő éveket, és Rose-on és Hugón, az ő növekedésükön, fejlődésükön kívül nem látott semmit, amit érdemes lett volna várni. De mindezt mégsem mondhatta ki, mégsem terhelhetett egy gyereket a saját gondjaival.  
Vic keze odacsúszott az övéhez, a tenyerébe simult, és biztatóan szorította meg. – Nem tudod, mi lesz holnap – suttogta.  
Hermione szégyellte magát. A lány azért jött, hogy biztatást kérjen tőle, s végül ő volt az, aki reményt próbált kelteni benne. Fel se fogta, hogy még mindig szorítja Vic puha kezét, hogy a mosolyát bámulja. Belefeledkezett ebbe az érintésbe, ebbe a pillantásba és a szebb jövő reményébe.


	6. VI

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, erotikus tartalom.  
Korhatár: 18 év!

**VI.**

_A teste kinyílt a nő előtt, a nyögések, amivel a nyelve és az ujjai játékát fogadta, mindkettejüket feltüzelték. A nő egyre éhesebben falta a lányt, egyre gyorsabb ritmusban izgatta, egyre jobban várta, hogy összeránduljon az ujja körül. Aztán, amikor megérezte a gyönyör erejét, ahogy átjárja, magával rántja a lányt, ahogy kiáltást csal az ajkaira, elszorítja egy pillanatra a lélegzetét, a lány arcát figyelte, kipirult bőrét, lehunyt szemeinek rezgő pilláit, elnyílt ajkait. Odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Vágyakozva, éhesen harapta a lány ajkait, letépte testéről az utolsó ruhadarabot is, a szoknyát, hogy meztelenül simulhassanak össze a szőnyegen. A lány köré fonta a lábait, hozzádörzsölte az altestét, hogy mindketten élvezettel teli hangon nyögjenek fel._  
_– Még… Még sokkal többet akarok belőled. – Rekedt volt a hangja a vágytól._  
_– Akkor készülj fel valami igazán különlegesre…_  
_A lány szeme huncutul mosolygott, amikor átfordult vele. Úgy szorította le, mintha ő lenne a nagyobb, az erősebb, és élvezettel csókolta végig újra a mellét. Masszírozni kezdte a halmokat, a szájába vette a bimbókat, nyögéseket csalt ki a nő ajkairól._

**Harry megköszörülte a torkát, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet. Újra szükség volt néhány másodpercre, hogy a bizottság tagjai rendbe szedjék magukat, aztán a férfi Vichez fordult.**  
**– Miss Weasley, gondolom tisztában van vele, hogy megsértették a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola házirendjét. – Vic kelletlenül bólintott. – Nos, az iskola felügyelőbizottságának az a feladata, hogy alaposan kivizsgáljon minden olyan esetet, amely során megsértették a házirendet. Ezért kérem, hogy segítse azzal a munkánkat, hogy válaszol a kérdéseinkre. És mutasson némi tiszteletet a minisztérium dolgozói felé.**  
**– Várom a kérdéseit, uram – dőlt hátra Vic. Hermione azon gondolkozott, hogy Harryre nem hatott-e a lány szépségének ereje. Ugyanis nem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy a teremben tartózkodók közül bárki más ilyen szigorúan rendre utasítsa Vicet alig néhány perccel azután, hogy a saját bőrén tapasztalta meg a lány vonzerejét. Nem egy varázsló vagy boszorkány még mindig kényelmetlenül feszengett a helyén, Harry viszont nyugodtan ült.**  
**– Talán egy rövid szünetet kellene tartanunk – szólalt meg bizonytalanul a valahai hugrabugos, legfiatalabb bizottsági tag. – Azt hiszem, mindannyian elfáradtunk.**  
**A többiek helyeslően mormogtak, Harry pedig egy lemondó sóhajjal egyezett bele a szünetbe. A székek nyikorogtak, az emberek hangosabban kezdtek beszélgetni. Fleur odasietett a lányához, és franciául kezdett neki magyarázni. Vic egyetlen szó nélkül hallgatta anyját, aki gesztusai és hangsúlya alapján igen felháborodottnak tűnt. A szeme Hermione tekintetét kereste a tömegben. Amikor egymásra néztek, a nő biztos volt benne, hogy mindketten szeretnének odamenni a másikhoz, mégse mozdult. A világ legnagyobb illetlensége lett volna most odasétálni a lányhoz, akinek a megrontásával vádolják. Ron még mindig a kezét szorongatta, és az oldalát bökdöste. Hermione kelletlenül szakította el a pillantását Vic arcáról, s meglátta, hogy Harry tart feléjük.**  
**A férfi elvégzett egy gyors bűbájt, hogy a közelben állók ne hallgathassák ki a szavaikat, és csak ezután üdvözölte őket.**  
**– Szólnotok kellett volna, hogy baj van – mondta sóhajtva. Ron értetlenül meredt rá.**  
**– Milyen baj?**  
**– Veletek – magyarázta Harry türelmesen. – A házasságotokkal. Ha sokkal előbb elkezdtek foglalkozni a kapcsolatotokkal, ez sohasem történhet meg…**  
**– De hát… Nem volt semmi baj – vakarta a fejét Ron. Harry sajnálkozva mérte végig a barátját, aztán Hermionére pillantott.**  
**– Te azért megpróbálhattad volna. – Hermione beharapta az ajkát, és vetett egy pillantást Fleur és Vic kettőse felé. Harry felsóhajtott. – Merlinre, csak azt ne mondd, hogy nem is akartad rendbe hozni a dolgokat!**  
**– Neked se kell rendbe hoznod – felelt Hermione nyugodtan. – Szabályt szegtem, úgyhogy el kell tiltanotok a tanítástól. Talán nem is bánnám…**  
**– Meglátjuk. Majd meglátjuk, hogy Victoire mennyit változtat a közhangulaton. – És amikor Hermione vállat vont, így folytatta: – Talán ő is azt szeretné, hogy újra taníthass.**  
**Hermione szomorúan mosolygott Harryre. A barátja eltávolodott tőle. Nem csak azt nem vette észre, hogy válságban van a házassága, hanem azt se, hogy mostanra már maga Hermione se biztos benne, hogy vissza akar térni a Roxfortba. A nő újra Vicre pillantott, és kétsége sem volt, hogy a lány nagyon is érti. Vic mindig tudta, hogy mikor keresse fel, mit mondjon neki, mit csináljon. Ha volt ember, aki sejthette, hogy Hermione mennyire belefáradt már az eddigi életébe, akkor Vic volt az.**  
**A szünet röpke negyed órája pillanatok alatt elillant, s Harry hamarosan folytatta a kikérdezést:**  
**– Mit ért az alatt, hogy elcsábította a professzort? Szeretném, ha részletesen elmondaná, hogy mit tervezett és mit tett.**  
**– Különórát kértem tőle – kezdte Vic rezzenéstelen arccal –, hogy kettesben lehessünk. Tudni akartam, hogy hogyan él, hogy érzi magát a bőrében, jól kijönnek-e a férjével.**  
**– Erről faggatta az óra keretei között? – csodálkozott a legfiatalabb bizottsági tag. Vic a fejét rázta.**  
**– Nem kérdeztem, csak figyeltem. Sokkal jobb akartam lenni, mint a férje. Azt akartam, hogy úgy érezze, én ezerszer közelebb állok hozzá, jobban megértem.**  
**Ron olyan erővel szorította az ujjait, hogy Hermione csaknem felnyögött. Sejtette, hogy a férjében egyre gyűlik a harag, ahogy Vicet figyeli. Figyelmeztetően akart Ronra nézni, hogy szedje össze magát, hogy lazítsa el az izmait, hogy viselkedjen aurorhoz méltóan, ne úgy, mint egy sértett büszkeségű férfi, mégsem fordult felé. Sejtette, hogy egyetlen rendreutasító pillantás nem volna elég, magyarázni pedig most semmiképpen se lehetett. Hermione tehát Vicet bámulta, aki lassan folytatta.**  
**– Azt akartam, hogy vágyódjon utánam. Nem szexuálisan, ez még fel sem merülhetett. Inkább úgy, mint egy jó barát után, aki végre megérti. Azt akartam, hogy eszébe jussak akkor is, ha nem vagyok a közelében, akkor is, ha éppen valami egészen más dolog kötné le.**  
**– És mégis hogyan akarta ezt elérni? – szólalt meg egy különösen öreg bizottsági tag reszelős hangon. – Megbűvölte? Megitatta valamivel?**  
**Vic újra nevetett. – Ezekre egyáltalán nem volt szükség – felelt mosolyogva. – Egyszerűen csak tökéletes voltam. Tökéletes számára. Éppen olyan, mint amire vágyott.**  
**– Értse meg, kisasszony, nekünk tisztán kell látnunk – szólalt meg most már sokkal távolságtartóbban Mrs Jenkins. – Legilimenciát használt?**  
**Vic megrázta a fejét. Hátradőlt a széken, felsóhajtott, és elgondolkozva hallgatott néhány másodpercig. Hermione némán bámulta. Gyengének érezte magát az ostoba sóvárgás miatt, mégis úgy vágyott arra, hogy odamehessen, és megölelhesse Vicet, mint még soha semmire.**  
**– Tudják, ha valakit elég ideig figyelnek, és van némi érzékük ahhoz, hogy olvassanak a gesztusokban, a mimikában, ráérezzenek a szavak mögöttes tartalmára, akkor ki tudják majd találni, hogy mire vágyik éppen. Mi sem egyszerűbb, mint tudni, hogy mikor fáradt egy roxfortos tanár, mikor érdemesebb elkerülni, mikor lehet zargatni személyes problémákkal! Rengeteg diák ért ehhez, és tudatosan vagy ösztönösen, de alkalmazza. Én két éven át figyeltem a professzort, és kiismertem.**  
**– Miért figyelte már korábban is? – kérdezte Harry. Vic áthatóan mérte végig.**  
**– Mert az ember kiskamaszként csak bámulja vágyai tárgyát, de még nem mer közeledni hozzá.**  
**A teremben újra végigsöpört a zavart sutyorgás. Ezúttal Hermione is meglepettnek érezte magát: eleinte azt hitte, Vic csak a közösen eltöltött idő miatt jött rá, hogy szereti. Később megtudta, hogy minden különóra Vic érdeklődése miatt volt, azt azonban nem hitte volna, hogy a lány már évek óta erre vár. Látta, hogy Mrs Jenkins rosszallóan csóválja a fejét, miközben valamit magyaráz az idős varázslónak, aki mellette ült. Hermione sejtette, hogy a jogvédő tudása csődöt mond ebben a helyzetben: nem hogy nem csorbította meg senki se Vic jogait, de ráadásul a lány tervezett el mindent előre.**  
**– Mit tett azért, hogy a professzor vágyódjon ön után? – Harry hangjára egy csapásra csend lett a helyiségben. Érdeklődve várták a választ. Hermione utálkozva állapította meg, hogy úgy bámulnak Vicre, mintha egy különösen érdekes állatot tanulmányoznának.**  
**– Kiismertem az érdeklődését, a vágyait. És megpróbáltam olyannak mutatni magam, amilyennek látni szeretne.**  
**Hermione önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.**

Az első tanítási hét után ismét rendszeressé váltak az óráik, de csak részben szóltak a mestermunkáról. Ugyan Vic hétről-hétre haladt, úgy tűnt, alábbhagyott a lelkesedése, s csak ímmel-ámmal gyakorolgatott az órákra. Hermione megértette. Igaz, ő maga minden bánata elől a könyvekbe temetkezett, tudta, hogy a legtöbb diáknak elmegy a kedve a tanulástól, amikor szerelmes – akár viszonzott, akár viszonzatlan az a szerelem. Különös gondolat volt az is, hogy Vicet egy lány érdekelte ennyire. Igaz, a varázslók meglepően toleránsnak tűntek a mássággal szemben, legalábbis jóval toleránsabbnak, mint jó néhány mugli, akik Hermione szüleinek barátai közé tartoztak. Hermionét mégis meglepte, hogy egy tinédzser lány ennyire magabiztos legyen ebben a kérdésben.  
Márpedig Vic nagyon is bizton állította, hogy ő tudja, mit akar. Mivel a közösen töltött idő egy része beszélgetéssel telt, Hermione sokat megtudott a lányról. Beauxbatons-os tapasztalatairól, az átköltözés élményéről és a beilleszkedés kezdeti nehézségeiről – Vic akcentusán az első évben nagyon is lehetett érezni, hogy a francia az anyanyelve, még akkor is, ha a szülei angolul beszéltek, s ő tökéletesen ismerte is az angol nyelvet. Különös módon Vic sok mindent hajlandó volt elmondani választottjáról, csak éppen ezt nem, hogy pontosan ki ő. Így Hermione csak az elejtett szavakból következtethetett. A nő nem értette, miért foglalkoztatja ennyire bármelyik tanítványának is a szerelmi élete, hogy szabad perceiben azon gondolkozzon, kik azok a lányok, akik tetszhetnek Vicnek, mégis néha gondolatban sorra vette a hetedéves lányokat.  
Időnként azon is elmerengett, hogy ha Vic a lány elé állna, és közölné vele az érzéseit, nem találna-e viszonzásra. Hermione tudta, hogy a világon semmi értelme nincs, mégis néha „ha én lennék…" kezdetű mondatok fogalmazódtak meg benne. Ezek egyszerre voltak ijesztőek és furcsán bizsergetők. Ezerszer mondta ki magában, hogy csupán elméletileg gondolkozik, és egyáltalán nem fantáziál éppen az egyik diákjáról, de néha mégis jólesett álmodozni. Elképzelni, hogy mit tenne ő, ha az egyik hetedéves diák lenne, aki elé egyszer csak odaállna a Mardekár-ház, sőt a Roxfort legszebb lánya – Hermione nem érezte túlzásnak, ha ezt beismeri magában –, és bejelenti, hogy beleszeretett. Ha – ismételte magában Hermione újra és újra – egy független, vidám tizenhét éves lenne, biztosan Vic karjaiba omlana. Persze, csak abban az esetben.  
De amikor ezt szóba hozta, Vic csak rázta a fejét. Semmiképpen sem akart színt vallani, úgy vélte, még nincs rá készen. Sem ő, sem a másik lány. Hermione pedig nem erőszakoskodott. Ezt azzal magyarázta, hogy végül is nem az ő dolga mások szerelmi életének megoldása. Ugyanakkor aligha tagadhatta maga előtt, hogy valamilyen kellemes elégedettség tölti el a gondolatra, hogy _más_ nem kapja meg Vicet. Persze, nem kívánta a lány szomorúságát, de amíg vele osztotta meg búját-baját, amíg hozzá jött beszélgetni, amíg minden egyes lótusz-varázslat után órákat töltöttek együtt, addig volt benne valami kellemes is a nő számára. Vic ugyanis nem csak felborította a hétköznapokat, hanem meglepően figyelmes és szórakoztató beszélgetőpartnernek bizonyult.  
Valamiféle véletlen folytán nagyon gyakran olvasták ugyanazokat a könyveket egyszerre, vagy csupán egy-két hét eltéréssel. Ez nem is volt feltűnő odáig, amíg átváltoztatástanhoz kapcsolódó kötetekről volt szó, hiszen Vic ezt akarta tanulni a jövőben. Hermione szívét melengette, hogy ennyire érdeklődő és ráadásul tehetséggel is alaposan megáldott tanítvánnyal hozta össze a sors. Vic kiválóan választotta meg a tudományhoz kapcsolódó könyveket: vagy a legértékesebb régiségeket, vagy a legizgalmasabb újdonságokat emelte le a polcról. Akkor se készülhetett volna jobban az egyetemre, ha Hermionétől kér tanácsot, hogy mit olvasson. Azonban nem is kért: az, hogy mennyire megegyezik az olvasmányélményük, csak a beszélgetések során derült ki, s Hermione sokszor úgy érezte, hogy vele egyenrangúként tudja megbeszélni vele a könyveket.  
Még különösebbnek tűnt közöttük az összhang akkor, amikor kiderült, nem csak a szakkönyvek esetében azonos az olvasmánylistájuk. Hermione csaknem minden karácsonyi szünetben szánt időt arra, hogy újra elővegye a kedvenc szépirodalmi remekeit, s az egyik beszélgetés során kiderült, hogy ebben is megegyezik az ízlésük. Nem csak az volt igaz, hogy Vic is ismerte és kedvelte azokat a 19. századi klasszikusokat, akiket Hermione nagy kedvvel forgatott, hanem az is, hogy ő is éppen most olvasgatta őket, az elmúlt hónapok során. A friss élmények és a hasonló ízlés ismét jó alapot nyújtott a beszélgetésekre, és Hermione kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy nagyon is jólesnek neki ezek a néha órákon át tartó társalgások.  
Ginny profi kviddicsezőként sokat utazott, így messze nem tudott annyi időt tölteni se a barátaival, se Harryvel, mint szerette volna. A felesége távollétében Harry is a munkába temetkezett, hogy amikor a nő Londonban van, akkor minden idejét neki szentelhesse. Így azonban a barátokra már neki se jutott annyi ideje, mint valaha, egyetemista korukban. Ronnal aligha lehetett könyvélményekről beszélgetni – s Hermionét ez bosszantotta leginkább. A férje elolvasta minden nap a Reggeli Prófétát, és évente kénytelen-kelletlen elvégzett egy-egy továbbképzést, amihez át kellett rágnia magát egy-két tankönyvön, de ennél többet már nem vállalt. Legfeljebb az esti mesét olvasta még könyvből a gyerekeknek, és néhány kviddiccsel foglalkozó kötetet nézegetett – ott is főleg a mozgó képekre fordított nagy figyelmet.  
A munkatársak között akadt ugyan olyan, akivel Hermione néha-néha le tudott ülni beszélgetni, de mégis hiányoztak neki azok a hosszú, tartalmas, kellemes beszélgetések, amelyeket csak a barátaival tud igazán megejteni az ember. Így aztán Hermione hálás volt az új társaságáért, és egyre gyakrabban hívta Vicet a tantermek helyett a lakosztályába. Teát és süteményt varázsolt elő, a kandalló lángjának narancsos fényében üldögéltek a nappali kanapéján, és az együtt töltött idő kevesebb részét szánták gyakorlásra, miközben jobbára beszélgettek. Vic bőven túl volt már a növények átalakításán, és a tárgyak közül is könnyedén végzett minden olyannal, amely egy kicsit emlékeztethetett egy hosszú szárú növényre – esernyőt, sétapálcát, hosszú rúdra erősített színes forgót másodpercek alatt alakított át lótusszá. Lassan tehát ideje volt belekezdeni az absztraktabb, több töprengést igénylő átalakításokba is.


	7. VII

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, erotikus tartalom.  
Korhatár: 18 év!

**VII.**

_– Mire készülsz?– suttogta zavartan._  
_– Félsz? – Mosoly játszott a lány ajkain. A nő megrázta a fejét, és visszapillantott a hosszúkás tárgyra a lány kezébe. Csillogott a krémtől, amivel bekente, és ahogy hozzásimította a melléhez, a nő bőre is csillogni kezdett tőle. A lány nyelve lassan követte az útját._  
_A nő önkéntelenül nyitotta a szét a lábait, amikor a lány odáig ért. Lehunyt szemmel, pihegve várta a behatolást, de a lány cirógatta, izgatta még egy darabig. Most ő játszott a nővel, ráérősen ingerelte – túl az első gyönyörökön képesek voltak arra, hogy lassítsanak, hogy elhúzzák a beteljesülést. De a nő türelmetlenül nyögött fel, és közelebb nyomta altestét a lány kezében lévő tárgyhoz. Remegve kívánta, hogy belecsússzon a testébe, hogy kitöltse._  
_A lány ajkain továbbra is ott játszott az elégedett mosoly. A keze lassú ütemre mozgott, drágán adta a kéjt, éppen csak egy apró kóstolót kínált a nő testének, azt is annyira lassú, már-már álmatag mozdulatokkal, hogy jobban fájjon a vágy, mint amennyi gyönyört ad a beteljesülés. A nő nyöszörgött alatta, egész testét kitárva, mindenét felkínálva feküdt, s hálás sóhajjal fogadott minden apró simítást, ami egy kicsivel is közelebb vitte a gyönyörhöz._

**– Beszéljen világosan, ha kérdezik! – mordult Vicre az egyik bizottsági tag, aki eddig csak némán figyelt. A lány vállat vont.**  
**– Jártam nála a télen, és akkor láttam, hogy milyen könyveket olvas. Beszereztem én is azokat a köteteket. Később rendszeresen figyeltem a könyvtárban a kölcsönzési listáját, hogy tudjam, éppen mivel foglalkozik, és én is elolvastam ezeket. Beszédtémákat kerestem kettőnk számára. Elmondtam neki, hogy szerelmes vagyok, és szomorúnak mutattam magam a viszonzatlan szerelem miatt. Természetesnek vette, hogy meg kell vigasztalnia. Csakúgy, mint akkor, amikor ügyetlenkedtem a különórán, hogy sajnálni kezdjen.**  
**– Tehát hazudott – összegezte Mrs Jenkins egyre növekvő megdöbbenéssel. Vic lágyan mosolyodott el.**  
**– Más színben tüntettem fel magamat.**  
**A bizottság néhány tagja a fejét csóválta, Lucius Malfoy azonban egyre elégedettebben kezdte figyelni a lányt. Hermione megállapította magában, hogy a mardekárosok mindig, minden helyzetben összetartanak. A délelőtt hátralévő részében olyan részletekről faggatták Vicet, hogy milyen gyakran voltak közös óráik, hol és pontosan hogyan történtek a találkozók. Vic válaszai kétségkívül őszinték voltak, de néhány dolgot szemérmesen kihagyott.**  
**Délután nem folytatták a tárgyalást: a bizottság tagjainak egy része elsősorban a minisztérium munkatársa volt, s csak a munka mellett vettek részt bizottságban. Márpedig nekik valamikor dolgozniuk is kellett a héten, így a délutánt és a következő délelőttöt is munkára szánták. Beszélgetve vonultak ki a teremből, de Harry ismét Hemrionéékhez lépett egy másodpercre.**  
**– Ginny ma délután hazajön – mondta nekik –, és holnap délelőtt szívesen látna, Hermione. Már ha van kedved hozzá.**  
**Hermione szíve elszorult. Tartott tőle, hogy egykori legjobb barátnője Mollyhoz hasonlóan a Weasleyk érdekeit fogja nézni, és az árulót látja majd benne.**  
**– Persze, szívesen látom – mosolygott mégis Harryre. A férfi biccentett, és kisietett.**  
**Hermione sóhajtva fordult vissza a tanúk padjához, mint aki Vic látványától vár némi támogatást. De Fleur időközben annyira gyorsan húzta ki magával a teremből a lányát, hogy Hermione nem tudott vele egyetlen pillantást sem váltani.**  
**– Menjünk el a gyerekekért – mondta végül Ronnak. – Jó lesz együtt tölteni egy délutánt.**  
**– Persze, persze – bólogatott a férfi kissé szórakozottan. Úgy tűnt, máshol jár az esze.**  
**Hermione lemondóan sóhajtott fel, miközben kézen fogva kisétáltak a teremből. Egyedül szeretett volna lenni a gondolataival, de elsőként az Odúba kellett mennie. Már-már illetlenség volt, hogy ilyen régóta nem látogatta meg az anyósát, miközben rá bízta a Rose-ékat. Így hát egyszerre dehoppanáltak, és az Odú mellett érkeztek meg. Egy pillanatra megállt, és felnézett a ház különös képére. Korábban mindig meghittnek találta az épületet, az elmúlt években azonban, azután, hogy Molly egyre többet vitázott vele, kezdte úgy érezni, hogy az örökké tisztán csillogó ablakok gúnyosan vigyorognak le rá.**  
**A konyhában a készülő ebéd összetéveszthetetlen, ínycsiklandozó illata fogadta őket, a nappaliból pedig vidám kacagás hangja szűrődött ki. Hermione önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Percy – azután, hogy megbékélt a családdal a Voldemort elleni háború során – visszaköltözött az Odúba, és most is itt élt a családjával. Hermione tudta, hogy Rose és Hugo azért is szeret annyira idejönni, mert az unokatestvéreik mindig itt vannak, és van kivel játszani.**  
**– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy körülbelül száz éve senki se látott élő sárkányt Nagy-Britanniában – hallatszott Percy kisebbik lányának, Lucynek a hangja. Hermione szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy csípőre tett kézzel áll.**  
**– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy tévedsz! – vágta rá Rose morcosan.**  
**– Ron, drágám! – Molly egy halom ruhával a karján sietett le éppen a konyhába, ellenőrizni az ebédet. – Itt ebédelsz… ebédeltek, ugye? – javította Molly a kérdést, amikor meglátta Hermionét. Ron a feleségére pislantott.**  
**– Én szívesen… – Most az anyja is a nő felé fordult. Egy másodpercig némán meredtek egymásra.**  
**– Örülnék, ha maradnátok – mondta az idősebb asszony gépiesen. Hermione bólintott, majd besietett a nappaliba a gyerekekhez, hogy kettesben hagyja Ront az anyjával. A lehető legkevesebbet akart Molly közelében lenni. Az ebéd így is kínos volt, pedig Percy felesége, aki otthon segített Mollynak, igyekezett oldani a feszültséget. Hermione végül boldog volt, amikor ebéd után a gyerekek álmosságára hivatkozva hazahoppanáltak, és kicsit gondolkozhatott.**  
**Egyszerre várta és rettegte Ginny érkezését. Az elmúlt években eltávolodtak egymástól. Hermione egyetemre ment azután, hogy véget ért a háború, Ginny viszont sportolói karrierbe kezdett. A lány egyre sikeresebb lett, és egyre kevesebb ideje maradt a barátaira – ráadásul sokszor Hermione éppen akkor készült nagyon is lelkiismeretesen egy-egy vizsgára, amikor Ginny ráért volna. Így pedig még kevesebbet találkoztak, mint amennyire alkalmuk lett volna. Hiába voltak hát egymás tanúi, hiába voltak Harryék Rose keresztszülei, a barátság már egyáltalán nem volt a régi.**  
**Ráadásul amióta Harry és Ginny is gyereket tervezett, egyre gyakrabban merült fel, hogy Ginny abbahagyja a kviddicset. Hermione nem értette, hogy barátnője miért akar végleg szakítani a sporttal – hiszen edző, bíró vagy tehetségkutató még ezután is lehetett volna –, Ginny viszont Molly mondatait szajkózta állandóan. A gyerekeknek meghitt otthonra van szükségük, és ezt az otthont az anyának kell minden körülmények között biztosítania. Hermione lassan úgy érezte, hogy barátnője megveti azért, mert dolgozik, és a gyerekeket Mollyra vagy valamilyen bébiszitterre bízza. Ezek után nem csoda, hogy abban is biztos volt, Ginny Ron pártját fogja majd. Így aztán a torkában dobogott a szíve másnap délelőtt, amikor Ginny becsöngetett hozzájuk.**  
**– Merlinre… Hogy történhetett meg mindez? – Ginny magához ölelte Hermionét, és a nő fellélegzett, a gesztus annyira magától értetődően üzente azt, hogy barátnője nem veti meg. – Mesélj, mi történt? Harry a levélben csak néhány szót írt, hiszen titkos a tárgyalás, itthon pedig alig tudtam elcsípni. Minden a feje tetején áll most a bizottságban miattad.**  
**– Én is nehezen értem csak meg, hogy hogy történhetett – vallotta be Hermione sóhajtva. Beljebb mentek, hogy egy-egy csésze tea mellé leüljenek a nappaliban. Ginny bekukkantott a gyerekszobába is, de a két kicsi olyan jól eljátszott együtt, hogy inkább nem zavarták meg őket. – Tudod, az elmúlt napokban ezen gondolkoztam. A történetet… a történetünket – Hermione zavartan kapta el a pillantását, ahogy a többes számot kimondta – próbáltam felidézni.**  
**– És mire jutottál? Ostoba félreértés az egész, vagy ennél többről van szó?**  
**Hermione kissé gúnyosan mosolyodott el. – Ginny, lehet, hogy hülyeséget csináltam, de azért még nem ment el teljesen a józan eszem. Vic egy tinédzser lány, előtte az élet, és azt hiszem, még számtalan dolgot szeretne kipróbálni. Aligha akarna megállapodni egy harmincas családanya mellett…**  
**– Nos, annyira nem tarthattad gyereknek, ha az ágyába bújtál – jegyezte meg Ginny, s hangjában csak egy csipetnyi csípősség csengett. Hermione mosolyogva csóvált meg a fejét.**  
**– Más egy kis románc, és más egy készen kapott élet. Vicnek majd a saját életét kell kialakítania.**  
**– És akkor mit csinálsz? Maradsz itt a bátyámmal, mintha mi sem történt volna?**  
**_Csakhogy nagyon is történt_ – gondolta Hermione.**

A tavasz beköszöntével Vic teljesítménye egyre jobban leromlott. Ez a lányt is aggasztotta, de úgy tűnt, minél görcsösebben próbálkozik, annál kevésbé jár sikerrel. Az absztrakt átalakítások nagyon sok gondolkodást és hatalmas koncentrációt igényeltek volna. Márpedig minél kevésbé emlékeztettek a tárgyak a lótuszra – vagy akár csak egy virágra –, Vic annál nehezebben boldogult. Hermione sajnálta, és szerette volna megkönnyíteni a helyzetét, de sajnos annál többet nem tehetett, mint hogy különböző asszociációs technikákat ajánl a lánynak. De azt, hogy az egyes tárgyakat hogyan kapcsolja majd össze a lótusszal, Vicnek magának kellett kitalálnia, hiszen a vizsgán Hermione nem súghatott neki.  
– Nem megy… – suttogta Vic lemondóan. Kezében már remegett a pálca, egy nagy méretű üvegtál állt előtte az asztalon, és azt bámulta végtelen csalódottsággal. Legalább tízszer törte el, csorbította ki vagy tette tönkre más módon egy-egy sikertelen próbálkozás során, és Hermione már legalább tízszer állította helyre a tálat. Vic már őszinte gyűlölettel méregette, és Hermione sejtette, hogy legszívesebben falhoz vágná.  
– Lazíts… – sóhajtott. – Ha ennyire görcsös vagy, nem fog sikerülni. Most pihenünk egy kicsit. – A nő felállt, kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy beengedje az áprilisi késődélután frissítő levegőjét. Elővarázsolt egy friss csésze teát, és töltött a lánynak. – Állj fel, kicsit sétáljunk a szobában, próbálj mással foglalkozni.  
Vic engedelmesen felállt, és az ablakhoz ment. Kibámult a lassan alkonyba boruló parkra, és úgy tűnt, kicsit irigykedik az odakint beszélgető diákokra. Hermione sajnálkozva tette a vállára a kezét.  
– Attól félek, hogy mindent el fogok rontani – vallotta be Vic, miközben a fák friss hajtásoktól zöld ágait bámulta a távolban.  
– Tehetséges vagy – igyekezett Hermione megnyugtatni a lányt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha túljutsz ezen a holtponton, akkor már semmi sem állíthat meg.  
Vic ajkain halvány mosoly tűnt fel. – Azt gondolod?  
– Biztos vagyok benne. – Hermione közelebb lépett. Reménykedett benne, hogy Vic mosolya már annak a kezdete, hogy a lány összeszedi magát, és végre sikerrel jár. Csakhogy most döbbent rá, hogy Vic szemében könnyek gyűlnek, és az egyik csepp lassan el is kezdett legördülni a lány arcán. – Ne sírj!  
– Mindent erre tettem fel – suttogta Vic félig magának, félig a nőnek. Hagyta, hogy Hermione maga felé fordítsa, és letörölje a könnyeit. – Félek…  
Hermione magához ölelte a lányt. – Ne butáskodj! Még csak április eleje van. Rengeteg időd van.  
Vic hozzásimult. Hermione átölelte, lassú mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát, a haját. Eleinte tényleg úgy érezte, hogy ő a felnőtt, a tanár, akinek erőt kell öntenie a lányba. Aztán valami megmozdult benne. Vic arca az övéhez simult, forró, a könnyek miatt kissé nyirkos bőrének érintése borzongató volt. Selymes tincsei Hermione ujjai közé siklottak, és a nő egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy már nem is a vigasztalás miatt simogatja a lányt, hanem mert jólesik a hajával játszani. Vic felsóhajtott.  
– Hermione… – Szinte csak lehelte a nevét, olyan hangon, hogy Hermione megborzongott, és a gyomra az izgalom görcsébe rándult tőle. A bőrén érezte Vic leheletét, egyre közelebb az ajkaihoz, és amikor végre elérték, Hermione gondolkodás nélkül hunyta le a szemét, és hagyta, hogy Vic szája az övére tapadjon. Beledermedtek egy pillanatra a csókba, aztán Vic nyelve gyengéd határozottsággal tört utat, és hozzásimult Hermionééhez.  
Annyira tökéletes volt a lány ajkainak íze, annyira jólesett az arcát simogatni, a hajába túrni csók közben, Hermione annyira élvezte azt, hogy Vic egyik keze a tarkójára simul, a másik pedig a hátát cirógatja, hogy a nő gondolkozni is elfelejtett néhány másodpercre. Aztán elengedték egymást, karjaik lehullottak, ösztönösen hátrébb léptek kicsit, de a pillantásuk továbbra is fogva tartotta a másikét. Olyan csend volt, hogy a parkban csivitelő madarak távoli hangja zajnak tűnt. Hermione szíve hevesen vert.  
– Mi… Mi volt ez? – suttogta. Értetlenül meredt a lányra, akinek a szemében vidámság, ajkain elégedett mosoly játszott. – Mit tettünk?  
– Azt hiszem, újra megpróbálom – mondta Vic a világ legtermészetesebb hangján, és visszament az üvegtálhoz. – Az a tál lesz a lótusz kelyhe, a karimája szétválik majd, és szirmokká alakul. – Bevett forma volt, hogy hangosan mondta ki az átalakítás kapcsolódási pontjait. Hermione úgy vélte, magyarázás közben az ember tovább gondolkozik, és még több ötlete támad. Vic megmarkolta a pálcáját, s rövid koncentrálás után átalakította a tálat. Szinte sugárzott a lótusz, amely az asztalon termett. Fehér szirmai élettel telik voltak, és a szirmok rózsaszínbe hajló vége szinte szemtelenül kihívóan mosolygott Hermionére. Csak úgy, mint Vic, aki most visszafordult a továbbra is dermedten álló nő felé.  
– Igazad volt, ez segített. Csak kicsit el kellett terelni a figyelmemet…  
– Én… Azt hiszem, most el kellene menned – jelentette ki Hermione. Közelebb jött az asztalhoz, és lerogyott az egyik fotelbe. – Ez nagyon nagy ostobaság volt. Bocsánatot kérek tőled…  
– Bocsánatot kérsz? – Úgy tűnt, Vicet mulattatja. – Mégis miért?  
– Elragadtattam magam. – Hermione nem nézett fel. A szíve továbbra is hevesen vert, az arca kipirult a szégyentől, hogy kihasználta a lány helyzetét, visszaélt a bizalmával. – Ellen kellett volna állnom a vágynak…  
Vic közelebb lépett, letérdelt Hermione elé, és kényszerítette, hogy rá nézzen.  
– Ellenállni? Hermione, nekem még soha, senki se tudott ellenállni – mondta lágyan. Ujjbegyei a nő arcát cirógatták. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szépnek tartasz, és az előbb tisztán éreztem, hogy a tested hogyan reagál az enyémre.  
– Visszaéltem a helyzettel… Sajnálom – motyogta Hermione.  
– Tévedés. Én élek vissza a helyzettel – vigyorgott Vic, miközben közelebb hajolt, és újra megcsókolta a nőt.  
Ez most már éhesebb, követelőzőbb csók lett. Vic beletúrt a nő hajába, odarántotta magához a fejét, rátapadt az ajkaival, és szenvedélyesen, harapva csókolta. Hermione szeretett volna tiltakozni, de túlságosan is jólesett az egész. Vic mohósága olyan sóvárgást ébresztett fel benne, amiről korábban nem hitte volna, hogy létezhet. Meg akarta simogatni a lány bőrét, tenyerébe venni a melleit, megcsókolni a bimbókat. Félelmetes képek kergették egymást a fejében, meglódult a képzelete, és olyan ötleteket vetett fel, amelyekről korábban nem hitte volna, hogy eszébe juthatnak. Hirtelen annyira erősen szorongatta a vágy, hogy beleremegett.  
Ellökte magától a lányt. Lihegve meredtek egymásra, Vic értetlenül, hogy mi sült el balul, Hermione pedig rettegve saját magától. Bámulta a lányt, akinek haja összeborzolódott, inge felgyűrődött, arca kipirult, és próbálta leküzdeni magában a vágyat, hogy visszarántsa a karjaiba. Vic kissé elnyílt ajkakkal, némán meredt rá, minden izma megfeszült, de mozdulatlan, félig fekvő pózban maradt a szőnyegen, ahogy hátralökték. Várta, hogy Hermione lépjen valamit. A nő végül elszakította tőle a pillantását, és felállt. Az ablakhoz lépett, és bezárta, zavartan rendezgette a haját és ruháját.  
– A mai órának vége – mondta végül, amikor már úgy érezte, képes megszólalni. –  A jövő héten találkozunk.  
– Nem lehetne előbb? – suttogta Vic rekedten. Hermione ránézett, és megdöbbent a vágyakkal teli pillantás láttán.  
– Nem – rázta a fejét. – Gyakorolj egyedül.  
Vic nem felelt. Felkapta a táskáját, és köszönés nélkül kisietett a lakosztályból. Hermione annyira fel volt dúlva, hogy remegett a keze, amikor egy tálcára pakolta a teáskannát és a csészéket. A lótusz szinte lüktetett az asztalon. Hermione bámulta egy másodpercig, s igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni azt, hogy a teste lüktet a vágytól. Lehunyta a szemét, gyors, ösztönös pálcaintéssel alakította vissza a virágot üvegtállá, és reménykedett benne, hogy ezzel eltüntette kavargó érzéseit is. Kiment a fürdőbe, hogy arcot mosson. A tükörből egy végtelenül zavarodott, kócos hajú, kipirult nő nézett vissza rá. Az alsóajkán kiserkent a vér, Vic annyira erősen harapta. Megnyitotta a vízcsapot, és kezét a jéghideg sugár alá tartotta.


	8. VIII

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, erotikus tartalom.  
Korhatár: 18 év!

**VIII.**

_Egymáshoz simult a testük. Mellükön érezték a másik mellének puha nyomását, forró ágyékuk összedörzsölődött, a nő körbekulcsolta lábaival a lányt. Lassan, gyengéden csókolóztak. Ütemesen mozogtak, és szinte egyszerre nyögtek bele a csókba mindketten, amikor összébb simultak, amikor az őket összekötő rugalmas rúd mélyebben csúszott a testükbe. Ahogy közeledett az eksztázis, egyre kevesebb csókot váltottak. Lehunyt szemmel, összesimuló arccal nyögtek egymás fülébe, remegve szorították a másik testét. A nő érezte, hogy a lány megrándul, belekarmol a karjába,  hallotta elégedett kiáltását, és az ő testét is átjárta a gyönyör. Remegett, a lány fenekét markolta, hogy még jobban magára húzza, és hosszú-hosszú másodperceken keresztül élvezte a gyönyört. Nem akart többé felocsúdni belőle._  
_– Mi folyik itt?! – csattant váratlanul egy túlságosan is ismerős hang. Egyszerre néztek fel, rettenettel bámultak a férfire, aki az ajtóban állt – láthatólag most érkezett._  
_A nő megbénult. Értelmetlen lett volna magyarázkodni, és ismerte annyira a férfit, hogy tudja: könyörögni sincs értelme. A lány bezzeg nem bizonytalankodott: azonnal hozzálátott, hogy véget vessen a kellemetlen helyzetnek. Felpattant, szinte durván rántotta ki a nőből a szerszámot, felkapta a pálcáját, és a krémmel együtt ragyogó lótusszá változtatta a bűnjelet. Óvatosan lebegtette át a tündöklő virágot az asztalra, majd két pongyolát varázsolt elő. Az egyiket a nőre dobta, a másikat magára kanyarította, szorosan fogta össze, és csak ekkor nézett az ajtóban végtelen nyugalommal álló férfira. Dacos pillantással állt meg házvezető tanára előtt._  
_– Piton professzor…?_

**Ginny várakozón hallgatott, Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Első válaszát nem mondta, nem mondhatta ki. Ginny kedves volt és megértő, de Hermione tudta, hogy neki is éppen olyan fontos a családi kötelék, mint a többi Weasleynek, és nem akarta megbántani. Az elmúlt napok végtelenül nehezek voltak Hermione számára. Nehezebbek, mint amikor unatkozott a férje mellett, és szomorúan üldögélt a nappali csendjében, egy-egy könyvvel az ölében, alig tíz centire valakitől, aki valaha a legjobb barátja volt. Nehezebb, mint amikor úgy járt haza a férjéhez, úgy feküdt le mellé, és ha nem volt semmilyen kibúvó, akkor úgy feküdt le vele, hogy közben tudta magáról, hogy csaló.**  
**Nehezebb volt, mert Hermione most döbbent rá, hogy azok után, ami közte és Vic között történt, talán képes lesz Vic nélkül folytatni a hétköznapokat, de arra nem lesz képes, hogy Ron mellett élje le az életét. Miközben Dumbledore tanácsára végiggondolta az év eseményeit, miközben pontról pontra felidézte magában, hogy hogyan kerültek egye közelebb egymáshoz a lánnyal, megértett valamit. Nem arra döbbent rá, hogy a lányokhoz vonzódik, ahogy kezdetben hitte, hanem arra, hogy teljesebb, izgalmasabb kapcsolatokra van szüksége. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy a régi barátságai és a régi szerelme egyaránt elsorvadtak, ő mégis rémülten kapaszkodott beléjük. Ha Ron mellett marad, örökre csapdába kerül.**  
**– Merlinre, Hermione! – Ginny a szája elé kapta a kezét. A nő hallgatása beszédesebb volt, mint amilyenek a szavai lehettek volna. – A bátyám fafejű és konok, ráadásul mindig is tudtuk, hogy sok tekintetben nem illik hozzád. De szeret téged. Szeret titeket. Mindenkinél jobban.**  
**Hermione felsóhajtott. – Tudom én, Ginny… De ez néha nem elég.**  
**– A francba… – Ginny hallgatott néhány másodpercig. – Te már nem szereted őt?**  
**– Ron évek óta a barátom – felelt Hermione zavartan. – Én sok mindenért becsülöm, és örökre összekapcsolnak a kicsik is, meg… a sok közös emlék.**  
**– Ne ködösíts – szólt rá Ginny nyugodtan. Hermione lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét.**  
**– Azt hiszem, nem.**  
**Csend ereszkedett rájuk. Hermione zavartan rakosgatta a tálcán a csészéket, a teáskannát és a tejszínt. Ez legalább módot adott neki arra, hogy elkerülje Ginny pillantását. Másfelől azonban saját magának is először vallotta be a tényt, hogy már nem szerelmes Ronba, és ez egyszerre töltötte el szomorúsággal és felszabadultsággal. **  
**– Tudod, mi dühít a legjobban? – szólalt meg Ginny. Hermione rosszat sejtve rázta meg a fejét. – Az, hogy ez végig a levegőben volt. Sokat beszéltünk rólatok Harryvel, mert nem láttam még egy kevésbé összeillő párt, mint ti. De annyira bíztam abban, hogy ezer éve ismeritek egymást, és tudtátok hogy mit választotok…**  
**– Az ember változik – jegyezte meg Hermione bizonytalanul.**  
**Ginny a fejét rázta. – Nem. Neked éppen az a bajod, hogy Ron nem változott meg eléggé melletted. Nem hasonlít hozzád.**  
**A gyerekszobából kiszűrődő hangok belefojtották Hermionébe a választ, így a két nő átment hogy lássa, miben mesterkednek a kicsik. Ginny mosolyogva ült le Hugo mellé, és kezdett vele játszani. Hermione csatlakozott, és egy kicsit hálás is volt, amiért nem kellett tovább magyarázkodnia a másiknak. Hugo és Rose lekötötte őket egészen ebédidőig, amikor Ron hazaért. A férfinek is dolgoznia kellett – habár az előző napokra szabadságot vett ki, mostanra beosztották és feltétlenül meg kellett jelennie a minisztériumban. Szeretettel ölelte meg a húgát, de Hermione figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy szokatlanul mogorva.**  
**– Gyere, beszélgessünk – Ginny ellentmondást nem tűrő mozdulattal ragadta meg a bátyja karját, és húzta be Ront az egyik szobába. Hermione automatikusan vette fel a mesekönyvet, amit Ginny a földre ejtett, amikor Ron megérkezett, és folytatta az olvasást. Amikor a történet végére ért, és Ronék még mindig nem kerültek elő, de Rose és Hugo kettesben kezdett játszani, elindult, hogy megkeresse őket. A konyha ajtajában azonban megtorpant: Ron éppen felháborodottan szónokolt odabent.**  
**– … tudom, hogy igazad van, de egyszerűen felháborít, hogy mit engedett meg magának az a kis… – Ron elakadt, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő szót – … Delacour-lány!**  
**– Delacour?**  
**– Hát, az biztos, hogy ennyi ravaszkodás csakis az anyja vére miatt szorulhatott belé! – csattant fel Ron. – Egy Weasley nem tenne ilyet! Hogy kilesse Hermione könyvtári kölcsönző lapját, és ő is elolvassa ugyanazokat a könyveket! Meg szándékosan elrontsa a varázslást, hogy Hermione vigasztalja! Ez azért tényleg…**  
**– Pofátlanság? – tippelt Ginny. Hermione szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Ron nagy elánnal bólogat. – El se hinnéd, hányan élnek ilyen kis trükkökkel…**  
**– De azok nem más feleségét akarják elcsábítani – morogta Ron, s Hermione újra maga elé képzelte a szavakat kísérő mozdulatot is: éppen keresztbe fonja a karjait. – Vagy legalábbis nem az enyémet…**  
**– Hahó! Befejeztük a mesét! – kiáltott Hermione, hogy ki ne derüljön, hogy hallgatózott. Belépett a konyhába. – Itt ebédelsz? – kérdezte Ginnytől.**  
**– Nem… Harryvel elmegyünk valahová – rázta a fejét a nő. Hermione elment Ron mögött, aki csakugyan keresztbe font karral, durcásan ült az egyik konyhaszéken. Ösztönös mozdulattal simította végig férje vállát, amikor azonban rájött, hogy ezzel boldog mosolyt csalt Ron arcára, elbizonytalanodott. Nem látta értelmét annak, hogy sokáig hitegesse a férfit.**  
**– Mit eszünk? – élénkült fel Ron. – Segítsek valamit?**  
**– Meghámozom a krumplit, addig tegyél fel vizet, kérlek – felelt Hermione, miközben néhány pálcaintéssel hámozni kezdett.**  
**– Azt hiszem, indulok – sóhajtott Ginny. – Jó volt kicsit beszélni – biccentett Ron felé. Hermione kikísérte a nőt, s Ginny megállt az ajtóban, és szembefordult vele: – Mikor mondod el neki?**  
**– Még nem tudom – sóhajtott Hermione. – Gondolom, ha vége ennek a tortúrának a bizottsággal.**  
**– Meggondolhatnád még egyszer… – vetette fel Ginny. Hermione lemondóan bólintott. Nem látta értelmét a töprengésnek, de nem akart ellentmondani.**  
**Visszament Ronhoz, aki már feltett egy nagy lábast teli vízzel a tűzhely lángjára. Hermione anélkül folytatta a főzést, hogy a férjére nézett volna. Egyre csak Ron szavai jártak az eszében, hogy Vic milyen felháborító trükköket vetett be. Ronnak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Vic valójában mi mindent tett.**

A következő napokon Vic úgy viselkedett a nagyteremben, a tanórákon és a folyosókon, mintha semmi se történt volna. Hermione már kezdte azt hinni, hogy egyszeri ostobaság volt az egész, ami nem ismétlődik meg. Néha még összeszorult a gyomra, ha a lány közelébe ment, néha arra ébredt, hogy vele álmodott, és az orrában érzi az illatát, az ajkain a szája ízét, a lába köze pedig vágyakozva lüktet – de igyekezett elhessegetni ezeknek a pillanatoknak az emlékét. Vic diák volt, aki felvételire készült, tehát Hermione nem tagadhatta meg tőle sokáig a különórákat. Így hamarosan megegyeztek egy újabb időpontban, amikor folytathatták a közös tanulást.  
Hermione bizonytalankodva várta a lányt. Szidta magát, amiért a lakosztályát választotta, nem pedig egy tantermet, de annyira vágyott az elmúlt hónapok meghitt, beszélgetésekkel teli óráinak hangulatára, hogy inkább magához hívta meg a lányt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy a lakosztály ajtaja bezárult mögötte, Vic felhagyott eddigi, nyugodt viselkedésével. Magához húzta Hermionét, és mielőtt a nő tiltakozni vagy akár csak megszólalni tudott volna, éhesen kezdte csókolni. Hermione viszonozta a csókot, gondolkodás nélkül hagyta, hogy Vic ölelje, és egy másodpercre átjárta a kéj. Csak akkor tolta el magától a lányt, amikor Vic keze felfedezőútra indult a testén  
– Mindennek van határa! – jelentette ki összekaparva szigorúsága utolsó morzsáit. – Döntsd el, hogy igényt tartasz-e még a segítségemre, vagy úgy döntöttél, hogy most már magad is boldogulsz a mestermunkával. Ha kell a gyakorlás, akkor leszel szíves arra koncentrálni.  
– De hát te is kívánsz! – kiáltotta Vic szinte kétségbeesetten. – Ígérem, varázsolok, csak előbb hadd csókoljalak meg!  
Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Nem nekem teszel szívességet, Vic.  
A lány lehunyta a szemét, és Hermione látta, hogy hatalmas erőfeszítésre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy kissé megnyugtassa magát. – Rendben – mondta végül, és bement a nappaliba.  
Az óra további részében Vic minden erejét összeszedve koncentrált. Hermione úgy találta, hogy hetek óta nem voltak ennyire sikeresek egyetlen órán sem, mint most. Hirtelen megértette, hogy Vic rá célzott, róla beszélt neki heteken keresztül, amikor az elérhetetlen szerelemről mesélt. A felfedezés egyszerre volt hízelgő és zavarba ejtő. Hermione, aki ezerszer képzelte el, hogy mit tenne, ha Vic éppen ő elé állna, most bizonytalankodott. Vic pedig visszahúzódott, és csupán azt bizonyította, hogy sokkal jobban tud teljesíteni most, hogy esélyt lát arra, hogy viszonozzák az érzéseit. Az óra végén, azután, hogy Hermione megdicsérte, és tanulnivalóval látta el Vicet, a nő megfogta a lány kezét.  
– Azt hiszem, az érzés, amit érezni vélsz, nem nekem szól igazából. Csak elképzelsz valakit, kiszínezed mindazt, amit rólam tudsz, hogy olyannak láthass, amilyennek szeretnél.  
– Talán te is így vagy ezzel – mondta Vic halkan. – Lehet, hogy nem olyan vagyok, mint amilyennek te látsz, ez csakis azért van mert így tartasz vonzónak…  
– Ez nem ugyanaz – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Neked nem kell semmilyen szerepet játszanod, hiszen te egy diák vagy. Nekem felelősségeim, feladataim vannak. Igyekszem kedves lenni, de talán félreértettél…  
Vic a fejét rázta. – Dehogy értelek én félre. – Szája szegletében elégedett mosoly ült. – Légy őszintébb magadhoz, és lásd be, hogy vágysz rám. Pedig alig ismersz…  
– Természetesen nem ismerjük egymást annyira – bólogatott Hermione beleegyezően, hátha így meg tudja értetni magát a lánnyal. – És az ember mindig valamilyen szerepet játszik.  
– Előttem nem kell megjátszanod magad – szólt közbe Vic nyugodtan. – Nem zavar, ha elmagyarázol valamit, amit nem értek. Örülök, ha ajánlasz egy könyvet. Nem akarlak olyasmivel traktálni, ami nem érdekel. Csak egyvalamit akarok tőled – közelebb hajolt, Hermione mélyen magába szívhatta az illatát –, és azt valójában te is akarod.  
Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Vic mindig úgy beszélt, mintha tudná, hogy Ron éppen mivel bosszantotta fel. Most is mintha a férjéről beszélt volna, aki végtelenül unta azt, hogy Hermione mindenről olvasott már, és ha ő bármit megjegyez, a felesége azonnal három-négy elmélettel tud rá válaszolni. Így aztán inkább csírájában fojtott el minden magyarázatot vagy beszámolót. Ron akkor se olvasott el egy könyvet, ha Hermione heteken át küzdött, hogy felkeltse iránta az érdeklődését, ha részleteket mesélt belőle és a legizgalmasabb ponton hallgatott el és adta a kezébe a kötetet – inkább elmeséltette a nővel a történet végét. Ron lassan szinte csak a kviddicsről tudott volna beszélgetni, az egyetlen dologról, ami meg Hermionét nem érdekelte.  
A következő pillanatban Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy Vic simogatja a kezét. A lány lassan, gyengéden cirógatta a bőrt a kézfején, aztán finom köröket kezdett rajzolni a nő csuklójának bőrére. Hermione önkéntelenül is felsóhajtott. A gyengéd érintés bizsergetni kezdte, és ahogy felnézett, Vic lágy mosolya láttán elöntötte a forróság. Tudta, hogy ostobaságot követ el, mégis odahajolt a lányhoz, és megcsókolta. Pontosan tudta, hogy ennek szörnyű következményei lehetnek, mégis hagyta, hogy magával rántsa a vágy. Szokatlanul jólesett csókolózni a lánnyal, szokatlanul érzékiek voltak Vic érintései. Hermione nem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor reagált valamire ennyire erősen a teste.  
Ott és akkor semmire sem gondolt. Minden kiment a fejéből, amikor hagyta, hogy Vic csókolózás közben a ruhák anyagán keresztül felfedezze a testét, és gyönyörbe simogassa. Nem jutott eszébe se a férje, se az iskola szabályzata, amikor a lány rekedt, sürgető követelésének engedelmeskedve maga is benyúlt Vic szoknyája alá, és addig cirógatta, amíg remegve el nem érte a kéjt a karjai között. Hermione csak késő éjszaka döbbent rá, hogy hatalmas ostobaságot követ el, amikor mindketten felocsúdtak az élvezet mámorából, és rájöttek, hogy már jócskán elmúlt a takarodó.  
– Merlinre, hogy egyezhettem bele egy ekkora ostobaságba – suttogta Hermione szinte magának, amikor elindultak a folyosókon, hogy visszakísérje Vicet a hálókörletébe.  
– Tudod, hogy mi a jó… – kuncogott a lány. Hermione a fejét csóválta.  
– Ez nem vicc… Ha ez kiderül…  
– De nem derül ki – ígérte Vic magabiztosan. – Ez nem fordulhat elő.  
És Hermione hitt neki**.**


	9. IX

**Mestermunka**

Figyelmeztetések: femslash, egy helyen csúnya beszéd, célzás szexuális kapcsolatra.  
Korhatár: 14 év

**IX.**

_Piton úgy mérte végig, mint akit megdöbbent a lány szemtelensége, hogy nyugodt hangon mer hozzá szólni. Aztán pillantása a rettenettől dermedt nőre siklott. – Gyerünk, Granger, hozd magad rendbe. Vagy azt szeretnéd, ha én is beszállnék?_  
_Hermione feltápászkodott, gyorsan felvette a köpenyt, s tetőtől-talpig vörösen, remegve állt meg a férfi előtt. Alig érezte felnőttebbnek, komolyabbnak magát, mint a tizenéves Vic. Csakhogy Vic nagyon is nyugodtnak és hidegnek tűnt._  
_– Hihetetlen, hogy egyszer végre rajtakaptalak, miközben megszeged a szabályzatot, Granger – szólalt meg Piton vészjósló hangon. – Ezt természetesen jelentenem kell, és nem csak azért, mert Miss Weasley házvezető tanára vagyok. Diákként még előfordul a dolog, de igazán szégyenletes, ha egy tanár is semmibe veszi a szabályokat…_  
_Hermione nyelt egyet. Legalább annyira zavarta Piton megalázó viselkedése, mint amennyire rettegett attól, hogy kiderül: visszaélt egy diák bizalmával. Úgy tűnt, a bájitaltan-professzor nagyon is élvezi a helyzetet. Vigyorogva méregette Hermionét, pillantása elidőzött a sebtében összefogott köpenyen, és az orgazmustól kipirult arcbőrön._  
_– Miss Weasley, öltözzön fel a mosdóban, aztán velem jön az igazgatónőhöz – utasította végül a lányt. Vic vetett egy pillantást Hermionére, aztán kisétált. Piton közelebb lépett a nőhöz. – Ejnye, Granger… Ki hitte volna, hogy ilyen rossz kislány vagy – suttogta kajánul._  
_– Én… – A férfi a szájára tette a kezét._  
_– Hallgass. Nincs értelme. Ha már hozzámentél ahhoz a töketlen Weasleyhez, ne csodálkozz. – Hermione nem felelt. Csak most fogta fel, hogy mennyire ostoba is volt. – Miss Weasley, kész van? – Piton otthagyta a nőt, és egy kevés hop-port szórt a kandallóba. – Akkor indulhatunk._  
_Hermione figyelte, ahogy eltűnnek a zöld lángok között. Kapkodva öltözött fel, és próbált rendet rakni, mielőtt Minerva hivatná._

**Hermione tudta, hogy ennek az egésznek nincs értelme. Ülni a bizottság tagjai előtt, és harmadszorra ismételni meg azt, amit már éppen elégszer hallottak, tökéletesen ostobaságnak tűnt. Mégis engedelmesen elmondta, hogy Vic hogyan kérte fel, hogy tanítsa, hogyan haladtak az első félévben, aztán karácsony után hogyan kezdtek el beszélgetni, és végül hogyan csókolta meg a lány azon az áprilisi délutánon. Hermione készségesen válaszolt a kérdésekre, beismerte, hogy már hónapok óta szépnek tartotta Vicet, hogy vonzódott hozzá. Bevallotta, hogy az első csók után szégyellte magát, és rémülten gondolt arra, hogy megszegte az iskola szabályzatát. És elismerte, hogy aztán mégis az ő beleegyezésével folytatták.**  
**– Weasley professzor, van valami, amit nem értek – szólalt meg a legidősebb varázsló a bizottságban. – Ön ismerte a szabályzatot, igaz? – Hermione bólintott. – Tartott attól, hogy elveszíti az állását, ugye? – Újabb bólintás. – Akkor miért nem állította meg idejében ezt az egészet?**  
**Hermione hallgatott. Tudta, hogy milyen választ várnak tőle, tudta, hogy mivel javíthatna most a helyzetén. Gyönyörszerzésből vagy csupán a kihívás kedvéért viszonyt kezdeni egy diákkal, ez megengedhetetlen volt. Szerelembe esni – nos, ez olyasmi volt, aminek nem lehetett parancsolni. Hermione napok óta rágódott azon, hogy mit fog válaszolni erre a kérdésre. Nézte a hallgatóságot – zavarba ejtő volt így szembeülni azokkal az emberekkel, akiket máskor az övéinek nevezhetett. Figyelte Ron arcát, látta, hogy a férfi is felfogta a kérdés súlyát, és ideges miatta. Ha Hermione szerelemről kezd beszélni, oda a házasságuk. Ha megmenti a házasságukat, oda az állása.**  
**– Össze voltam zavarodva – szólalt meg Hermione. – Találkoztam valakivel, aki odafigyelt rám, akivel megértettük egymást, akivel tudtunk beszélgetni. Ez nagyon hiányzott az elmúlt években. – Nem mert Ronra nézni.**  
**– Attól még semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy levetkőztesse a lányt – szólalt meg ellenséges hangon Mrs Jenkins. Hermione arca rezzenéstelen maradt. Ez a nő az első pillanattól fogva elítélte, s ez ellen semmilyen tanúvallomás se tehetett semmit. – Miért nem maradtak csak barátok?**  
**– Mert kívántam. A testem még a legkisebb érintésére is reagált.**  
**– Ez még nem válasz – szólt közbe újra az öregúr. – Tudta, hogy mi a tét.**  
**Hermione nem mondhatta ki, hogy nem vette figyelembe a tétet. Elhitte, hogy titokban tudják tartani ezt az egészet, elhitte, hogy csak nyerhet az ügyön. Vic olyan lelkes volt, annyira magabiztos. Hermione pedig hagyta, hogy legyőzze őt ez a lelkesség. Jólesett gondtalanul viselkedni, gyereknek, tinédzsernek érezni magát. Inkább bolond volt ő, nem szerelmes. Eszelősként viselkedett, megrészegítette a gondolat, hogy mennyire kellemes is tud lenni egy beszélgetés, hogy mennyire érzékeny is tud lenni az ő teste. Csodálatosnak érezte magát: csodálatos nőnek és csodálatos szeretőnek.**  
**– Képtelen voltam ellenállni a vágynak – mondta halkan. – Úgy hittem, hogy szerelmes vagyok.**  
**Felhördült a terem. Hermione Harryt bámulta, nem akarta Ron arcát látni. Harry volt az egyetlen, aki nyugodt maradt. A bizottsági tagok ismét a mellettük ülővel kezdtek beszélgetni, a teremben lévők félhangosan tárgyalták ki az eseményeket. Hermione látta, hogy Harry tudja, pontosan érti, hogy elkerülte a választ. Azt _hitte_, szerelmes. Akkor talán tényleg elhitte, de most már tudja, hogy nem volt az. Hiszen Vic hazudott magáról, azt hazudta, hogy átváltoztatástant akar tanulni, hogy mestermunkát akar készíteni, hogy pontosan azokat a könyveket szereti, mint ő. Nem szerethetett bele a lányba, hiszen nem is ismeri.**  
**Harry szinte észrevehetetlenül aprót biccentett, majd elszakította a pillantását a lányétól, és halkan mondott pár szót a bizottsági tagoknak. Csupán néhány percnyi vitára volt szükség, hogy meggyőzze őket, és Harry újra magához ragadhassa a szót.**  
**– Köszönjük, professzor, eleget hallottunk. A bizottság most visszavonul, hogy döntést hozzon. Kérem önöket, hogy maradjanak a közelben. Ha meghoztuk a döntést, értesítjük önöket.**  
**A bizottság tagjai felálltak, és kivonultak. Hermione dermedten ült a tanúk padján. Tudta, hogy Harry taktikus lépést hozott: ha tovább faggatják, ellene fordíthatják a vallomást. Azonban még nem volt felkészülve a zárásra, úgy érezte, még rengeteg mindent tudott volna elmondani a védelmében, úgy érezte, a bizottság tagjainak esélyük se volt arra, hogy megértsék, hogy milyen helyzetbe került, mit miért tett.**  
**– Hermione… – Ron állt mellette, valószínűleg nem először szólította már meg. Hermione lassan emelkedett fel a székről, és aggodalmasan nézett a férjére. – Félsz? – kérdezte Ron. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry mindent megtesz majd…**  
**Megfogta a kezét, közelebb húzta magához Hermionét, és átkarolta. Hermione szeretett volna megszólalni, de képtelen volt rá. Vic a szülei mellett állt a terem ajtajánál, Fleur és Bill halkan beszélgetett, Vic pedig Hermionéékat nézte. Nyugodtnak tűnt, kiegyensúlyozottnak, és félelmetesen szépnek. Hermione riadtan döbbent rá, hogy ha most odajönne hozzá, és megcsókolná, nem ellenkezne. Vic még mindig bármit el tudott volna érni nála.**  
**– Gyere, sétáljunk egyet – ajánlotta Ron, aki észre se vette, hogy felesége hogy dermed meg Vic láttán, és elkezdte Hermionét kifelé vezetni. A nő engedelmesen követte.**  
**Vic akkor állt eléjük, amikor kiléptek a teremből. Ron dühösen mordult fel, de Hermione megszorította a kezét, hogy elhallgattassa. Egy másodpercig némán meredtek egymásra.**  
**– Nem jelentkezel mégis az egyetemre? – kérdezte végül Hermione, habár tudta a választ. Vic nevetett.**  
**– Talán oda akarsz jönni tanítani? – kérdezte kihívóan. Hermione érezte, hogy Ron alig tudja elfojtani a dühös replikát, de ő csak mosolygott.**  
**– Nem hiszem, hogy akarnék még tanítani – mondta nyugodtan. Vic bólintott.**  
**– Franciaországba megyek – jelentette be. – Ötvösnek tanulok majd. – Pillantása elidőzött a láncon, amely még mindig Hermione nyakában lógott. Egyszerre mosolyodtak el.**  
**– Sok sikert hozzá – mondta Hermione.**  
**– Neked is sok sikert. – Vic elbűvölő mosolyt villantott rájuk, majd visszatért a szüleihez. Hermione hosszan nézett utána.**  
**– Tényleg nem akarsz tanítani? – csodálkozott Ron. – Azt hittem, megőrülnél a Roxfort nélkül!**  
**– Kutatni akarok – felelt Hermione halkan. – Utazni, régi könyveket, elfeledett varázslatokat keresni.**  
**Ron megdermedt. – Itt akarsz hagyni?**  
**Hermione felsóhajtott. – Levegőváltozásra van szükségem. És egyedül kell lennem egy kicsit ahhoz, hogy gondolkozni tudjak.**  
**– Gondolkozni? Min?**  
**– Kettőnkön.**  
**– És a gyerekek?**  
**– Gondom lesz rá, hogy gyakran tudj találkozni velük.**  
**– De hát…**  
**– Ugyan, Ron, talán te akarod nevelni őket? Még egy mesét se mondasz el nekik egyedül – morogta Hermione.**  
**– Jöjjenek be! – szólt oda az egyik minisztériumi alkalmazott. – A bizottság döntött.**  
**Hermione nyugodt léptekkel indult vissza a terembe. A döntés meglepően gyors volt, és ő rájött, hogy egy cseppet sem tart tőle, bármi lesz is. A bizottsági tagok némán jöttek be a terembe. Az arcuk kifürkészhetetlen volt: mind okklumenciát alkalmaztak, hogy ne lehessen a bejelentés előtt megismerni a döntésüket. Most is Harry volt a szószólójuk, mint mindig.**  
**– A bizottság tagjai úgy látják, hogy Weasley professzor elismeri hibáját és felfogja annak súlyát. A vallomás során megbánást tanúsított, és a bizottsággal teljes mértékben együttműködött. Ugyanakkor tudatos döntés során szegte meg a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola házirendjét, és, habár lett volna módja és alkalma arra, hogy ellenálljon, gyengének bizonyult. Éppen ezért a bizottság úgy döntött, hogy Hermione Weasley egy évig semmilyen tanítói tevékenységet nem folytathat. Az egy év letelte után azonban, ha az igazgató úgy látja jónak, visszatérhet a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. Továbbá a bizottság úgy látja, hogy Victoire Weasley, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola nagykorú diákja tudatosan, előre megfontolt szándékkal megszegte az iskola házirendjét. Ezért ettől a perctől fogva felfüggesztjük. Záróvizsgáit szeptemberen teheti le, egyetemre ebben az évben nem jelentkezhet.**  
**A terem felzúgott. Hermione érezte, hogy Ron görcsösen szorítja a kezét, de tudta, hogy ez még az ő korábbi bejelentésének szól. Találkozott a pillantása Vicével, mielőtt a lány kisétált volna a teremből. Úgy tűnt, őt nem zavarja a bizottság döntése. Hermione szabad keze a mellkasára siklott, és automatikusan szorította meg a lótusz alakú medált – az egyetlent, amely Vic udvarlásának eszközei közül valódi volt.**

Hermione mantraként ismételgette akkor is, hogy, mindez sosem fog kiderülni, amikor Vic a következő különórát ölelkezéssel akarta kezdeni. Engedhet a vágynak, nincs mitől tartania, hiszen az egész az ő közös titkuk marad. Így aztán, habár a különórák egyre gyakoribbak lettek, varázslásra egyre ritkábban került sor közben. Vic mégis egyre magabiztosabban haladt a mestermunka felé. Hermione döbbenten ismerte el, hogy a lány nagyon tehetséges, és szárnyakat ad neki a tény, hogy a vonzalma viszonzásra talált. Egyik alkalommal Hermione nem tágított addig, amíg nem gyakoroltak kicsit, és a legkülönfélébb tárgyakat vette elő és tette le Vic elé. Miután a lány elsőre, alig néhány másodperces gondolkozás után végzett, Hermione bólintott.  
– Készen állsz. Megvan a mestermunkád, mehetsz a felvételire. Valójában nem kellene több különórát tartanunk.  
– Nem…? – Vic gúnyosan mosolyodott el, miközben végigcsókolta Hermione csuklóját. A nő önkéntelenül is felsóhajtott.  
– Hát, ha csak ezért lennének…  
– A különóráink egyáltalán nem a mestermunkáért voltak – jelentette ki Vic. Hermione megdermedt, de a lány rendületlenül folytatta: – Nem érdekel az egyetem, nem akarok felvételizni. Csakis azért kértem, hogy készíts fel, mert a közeledben akartam lenni.  
– De hát… Az a rengeteg gyakorlás… Nem veszhet kárba az egész! A te tehetségeddel! – Hermione zavartan beszélt össze-vissza. Vic a szájára tette a kezét.  
– Én varázsoltam a kedvedért. Most csináljuk azt, amit én akarok.  
Hermione nem ellenkezett. Felhagytak a varázslással, a különóra már csak becenév maradt. A találkozóik valójában nem szóltak másról, csak némi beszélgetésről, és főként arról, hogy felfedezzék egymás testét. Megszabadultak lassan a ruháktól és a gátlásoktól is. Egyre több dolgot próbáltak ki az ágyban – vagy éppen a kanapén, a szőnyegen. Hermione tudta, hogy hazárdjátékba kezdett, mégis olyan izgalmas volt néha lopva elkapni Vic pillantását az órán, vagy fogadni őt takarodó után a lakosztályában, hogy nem mondott semmire se nemet. Munkára hivatkozott, és kevesebbet járt haza, élvezte a közösen eltöltött vasárnap délutánokat, a lopott hétköznapi órákat és még azokat a napokat is, amikor nem volt mód többre, csak egyetlen mosolyra a nagyteremben.  
Végre újra saját titka volt: egy randikkal, rohanós csókokkal vagy éppen hosszan elnyúló szeretkezésekkel tarkított kapcsolat. Nem érdekelte, hogy meddig tart – kár is lett volna ezzel számolni, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy Vic fiatalabb nála, és mégsem azonosak a terveik. Lassan megértette, hogy Vic nem olyan, mint amilyennek korábban tűnt: nem félénk, nem elveszett, annyira nem is érdekli az átváltoztatástan. De Hermionére figyelt, ő érdekelte, őt mindig meghallgatta. Másfelől pedig mindaz, amit a lány teste kiváltott Hermionéből, szokatlanul izgalmas volt. A nő régóta nem érzett hasonló vágyat és hasonló gyönyört, régóta nem szeretett valakit egyszerűen csak bámulni órákon át, vagy lassan, gyengéden simogatni.  
Közeledett a május vége, a vizsgák ideje. Vic hajthatatlan volt: nem akart egyetemre jelentkezni, csakis a RAVASZ-okat készült letenni. Még így is egyre több idejét vette el a tanulás – csakúgy, ahogy a többi diákot is ez kezdte főként foglalkoztatni. Néhány griffendéles segítséget kért Hermionétől, hiszen ő volt a házvezető tanáruk, és a nő nem tagadhatta meg tőlük a különórákat. A tanárok értekezleteket tartottak, a vizsgákat szervezték, a hetedéves diákok felkészültségéről, továbbtanulási terveiről egyeztettek. Hermione és Vic „különóráinak" száma látványosan csökkent, amitől a találkozók még szenvedélyesebbek, még hosszabbak lettek. Ron csendesen zsörtölődött otthon, hogy már alig látja a feleségét, s Hermione némi rossz érzéssel hivatkozott az év végi teendőkre, mert volt olyan nap, amikor csak a fürdetés és lefektetés idejére ment haza, aztán pedig azért hoppanált vissza a Roxfortba, hogy találkozzon Vickel.  
Egyik este, amikor Hermione végezve a vacsorával éppen el készült hagyni a nagytermet, Piton elélépett.  
– Granger, rám szánnál egy keveset a drága idődből? – kérdezte. A nő felsóhajtott. Még két évfolyam vizsgadolgozatát kellett összeállítania, és egyáltalán nem volt kedve most a férfit hallgatni.  
– Miről lenne szó? – kérdezte lemondóan.  
– Arról, hogy mit művelsz Victoire Weasleyvel – felelt Piton gúnyosan. Hermione megdermedt.  
– Hogy érted ezt?  
– Ő az egyetlen hetedévesem, aki átváltoztatástant akar tanulni. De azt hittem, erről te is tudsz, hiszen az ő elmondása szerint október óta készíted fel a mestermunkára.  
– Ja… igen – bólintott Hermione zavartan. Piton szeme összeszűkült.  
– Túl fiatal vagy még ehhez a feledékenységhez, Granger… – gúnyolódott. – Tehát beszélnünk kellene a házaink diákjairól. Ha jól tudom, néhány griffendéles azt hiszi, képes olyan jól teljesíteni bájitaltanból, hogy felvegyék az áhított egyetemére…  
Hermione fellélegzett. A házvezető tanárok minden májusban beszéltek a többi tanárral, hogy tudják, az egyes diákoknak a szaktanár szerint mennyi az esélye a vizsgán.  
– Rendben, de nekem alkalmasabb lenne később. Ma mindenképp be kell fejeznem a harmadévesek vizsgatesztjét. Jó lenne neked tízkor?  
– Lekötelezel – mosolygott hidegen Piton.  
– Várlak a lakosztályomban – intett Hermione. – Dolgozni fogok, csak gyere be a nappaliba – tette még hozzá, és elsietett, hogy időben a munka végére érhessen.  
Ezúttal szeretett volna hazamenni, részben mert Ron már túl sokat panaszkodott a távollétei miatt, részben pedig azért, hogy egy kis időt együtt töltsön Rose-zal és Hugóval, mielőtt elaludnának. Csakhogy erre így már esélye se volt: mindenképpen végeznie kellett tízig a munkával, mert tudta, hogy Piton alaposan elhúzza majd a kettesben töltött időt. Ráadásul ha túl sokáig hallgatta a férfi gúnyolódását, mérges lett, s ezúttal nem akarta, hogy a harmadéveseken csattanjon az ostor, akiknek egy átlagon felül nehéz vizsgasort állított volna össze dühében.  
Sietve dolgozott hát a nappalijában, és éppen elkészült és egy elégedett sóhajjal varázsolt elő magának egy csésze teát, amikor kopogtak az ajtaján. Kissé mérges volt, hogy Piton korábban érkezett, haragja azonban azonnal elpárolgott, amikor meglátta Vicet az ajtóban.  
– Hiányoztál – jelentette be a lány, belökte maga után az ajtót, és odahúzta magához a nőt. Hermione belefeledkezett a csókba és az ölelésbe.  
– Vic… Most nem érek rá – sóhajtott végül, és eltolta magától a lányt.  
– Negyed órád sincs? – kérdezte Vic, miközben a szomszéd szoba felé lépett. – Mindjárt itt vannak a vizsgák, és kell valami, ami tartja bennem a lelket…  
Hermione felsóhajtott. – Sajnálom, most…  
– Ne aggodalmaskodj – tette Vic a szájára a kezét. – Utána még marad időd vizsgasorokat gyártani.  
Behúzta maga után Hermionét a nappaliba, és belökte az ajtót. A zár halkan kattant. Néhány másodpercig csak bámultak egymásra, Hermione próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy álljon ellen, küldje el a lányt. Aztán mégis közelebb lépett hozzá a különös, feszültséggel teli csendben. Vic elmosolyodott, tetszett neki Hermione vágyakkal teli pillantása. Az ajkaihoz húzta a nő kezét, hogy lassan végigcsókolja. Hermione felsóhajtott, majd dermedten bámulta, ahogy a lány lassan szétgombolja az ingét, és előbukkan hófehér bőre.  
– Ezt… most mégsem kellene – próbálkozott még egyszer, bizonytalanul. Vic gúnyosan mosolygott.  
– Csitt. Lazíts, csak engedd el magad. Hagyd, hogy irányítsalak. – Közelebb lépett, és megcsókolta. Hermione tudta, hogy elveszett.

**Vége**

_Kedves Olvasó!_  
_Ezennel vége a történetnek. Köszönöm, hogy időt szántál rám, és kérlek, hogy búcsúzóul hagyj itt pár szót, sort arról, hogy hogy tetszett a történet._  
_Van még egy, az I. Witch Hunterre készült femslashem, amit jövő héten feltöltök ide, aztán visszatérek a jól ismert formámhoz: hetero romantika. ;-)_  
_Üdv, Heteira_


End file.
